Sin miedo a nada
by malena99
Summary: Después de una pelea con sus maridos, todos los guerreros Z desaparecen sin rastro, dejando a Bulma y a Chi-Chi solas y destrozadas. Pero ellas no se van a quedar quietas, claro que no... ¡Irán a buscar a sus maridos e hijos! Sin más pista de que se encuentran en la inmensidad del espacio, irán en busca de su familia, enfrentándose a más de un desafío imposible para los humanos.
1. introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN:

GOKU REGRESA

Goku se dirigía a hablar con Enma Daio Sama, Dios gobernante del otro mundo; según le habían dicho, requería su presencia de inmediato para un asunto muy importante. Habían pasado ya 5 años desde su muerte por lo de Cell.

Ahora se encontraba enfrente de él, con su típica sonrisa bonachona. En cambio, el gran hombre de enfrente tenía una expresión seria, al parecer lo que iba a decir era de suma importancia.

- Goku, como ya podrás suponer lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, así que pon atención.

- Está bien, soy todo oídos- aceptó poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Verás Goku... Hace no mucho, un profeta nos anunció la llegada de un nuevo peligro para el universo, otro intento de hacerse con el poder, ya lo sabes. La cosa es que hemos intentado dejar fluir las cosas por sí solas, haber si podían solucionarse con el tiempo. Pero lo único que hemos conseguido es que se hagan más fuertes... Ya falta poco para que empiecen con el golpe de gracia que ponga el mundo a sus pies. Esto afectará a todos los guerreros más fuertes de todo el universo. Y me temo que la única manera de evitarlo es... Revivir al ser más poderoso de todos, tú, Goku. Hemos decidido que volverás a la vida, y cuando empiece el ataque, tú ayudarás a eliminar al enemigo. Me temo que es la única solución que hemos encontrado, espero que lo comprendas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir... Que volveré a la Tierra?- Preguntó con sorpresa el hombre más fuerte del mundo. La verdad, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a la Tierra, volver con su familia y amigos, a los que dejó atrás para no ponerlos en peligro.

- Eso es, todo está listo. Volverás mañana, así que prepárate. Y será mejor que entrenes. Este no es sólo un solo enemigo, esto es todo un golpe minuciosamente preparado, con la participación de millones de seres poderosos, pero con un único líder que se esconde tras ellos. Lastimosamente no podemos revivir a todos los guerreros del otro mundo, revivirte a ti ya va en contra de nuestras reglas, hemos tenido que quitarle la vida a un Dios menor para ello. Confío en que tú serás suficiente.

- No le defraudaré, entrenaré muy duro- prometió, frunció el ceño y sonrió, y después, de dispuso a marcharse.

Después de tantos años, volvería verlos a todos.

.

.

.

...¿Y? He decidido subir al fin está historia, me parece una idea bastante original... He dudado mucho cuál sería la introducción, pero me he decantado por explicar por qué Goku vuelve al planeta, ya que necesito que esté vivo, y encima tiene sentido con la historia, ya que ahora se sabe que hay un enemigo nuevo. Espero que os guste :3


	2. Peleas y desapariciones: Los Briefs

CAPITULO 1:

Peleas y desapariciones 1: Los Briefs

Era por la mañana; Vegeta había vuelto de uno de sus frecuentes viajes a entrenar fuera. Últimamente se iba mucho más que antes, se iba por meses fuera, solo él sabe donde, y cuando regresa, apenas se queda unos días para volver a irse.

Bulma intentaba ser comprensiva, para un asesino que ha sufrido durante toda su vida la peor de las torturas le es difícil acostumbrarse a recibir amor, y menos a dar. Suspiró, resignada, al despertar y ver que Vegeta ya no estaba a su lado. Se habría levantado para entrenar... O se habría marchado, quién sabe. Se puso de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la luz proveniente del ventanal de su habitación, y se estiro al más puro estilo felino. Se dirigió al baño, se dio una rápida ducha para desperezarse, de peinó su corto cabello azul, que llegaba hasta sus hombros, se vistió y salió rápidamente hacia el pasillo, pronto sus dos Saiyajines tendrían hambre.

Pero frenó unos metros antes de llegar a la escalera, al fijarse que la puerta de la habitación de Trunks estaba entreabierta, y se podía oír un pequeño llanto saliendo de la habitación. Se dirigió titubeante hacia la puerta, parándose frente a ella, hasta que extendió una mano y la empujó. Y allí, en la cama, tumbado bocabajo con la frente apoyada en sus brazos, estaba Trunks, llorando silenciosamente. –Hijo...- susurró ella, casi inaudiblemente, pero el avanzado sentido auditivo del medio saiyajin lo captó a la percepción, haciendo que Trunks elevara un poco la cabeza pera observar de reojo a su madre, para luego inmediatamente volver a hundir la cabeza, reanudando su llanto.

-Vete- dijo el secamente, sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Pero Bulma, como supermadre que es, hizo lo contrario, y se acercó a él, sentándose al borde de la cama; pero Trunks no replicó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado hijo?- dijo lo más tranquila que pudo; ya suponía que lo que le pasaba tendría que ver con cierto saiyajin que se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad. Le puso la mano en la cabeza, y le acarició suavemente el pelo, intentando tranquilizarle.

-Soy una vergüenza- respondió él, con la voz resquebrajada, con un tono agudo y muy bajo. Sin embargo Bulma estaba lo suficientemente cerca para haberle oído a la perfección, y se sorprendió, y mucho. ¿Ese bestia que tenía por padre le había dicho eso? Esta vez se había pasado, y mucho.

- P-Pero Trunks... ¿de donde sacas eso?- Preguntó tontamente, ya lo sabía.

- Pa-Papá... No merezco ser hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins.- Hubo un largo silencio, uno muy incómodo, en el que Bulma analizaba la información.

¿¡De donde sacas eso, Trunks!?- volvió a preguntar ella, con un tono de voz más elevado, y levantándose de un salto de la cama. Al mirar a su hijo, se tranquilizó, y volvió a sentarse.- ¿Me quieres decir que ha pasado, Trunks?

Trunks cogió aire por la boca, y después de unos segundos, contestó.- Yo... he entrenado muy duro para que se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Decidí preguntarle si me dejaría entrenar con él en la cámara de gravedad, al menos una vez, pera demostrarle mis progresos. Pero...- pausó un momento- me respondió que no valía la pena, que yo solo era una vergüenza, un accidente y... que no merecía ser su hijo. Que sólo era una molestia que lo ataba a la Tierra.

Ahí estaba. Vegeta había conseguido llevarla al límite de su paciencia. ¿Pero qué se ha creído? Eso puede traumar a Trunks el resto de sus días. Se levanta, totalmente furiosa y cegada por la ira, apunto de salir de la habitación. Pero una pequeña mano la detiene cogiéndola del vestido.

- No le digas nada a papá.- pidió el pequeño con la cabeza gacha, sin emoción alguna en a voz.- No quiero que piense que, además de una vergüenza, soy débil.

De piedra se quedó. Lo que menos imaginaba era a su hijo de tan solo 6 años hablase con esa madurez y profunda pena en su voz; para cuando reaccionó, el pequeño se había ido volando por la ventana.

No se preocupó por ello. Él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier terrícola, y sabía adonde iba, un bosquecito no muy lejos de aquí, donde frecuentemente iba a jugar con Goten. Además, entendía que necesitaba tiempo solo.

Puede que solo tuviera 6 años, pero era muy listo, aprendió en poco tiempo a qué se debían los constantes abandonos de su padre, su silencio cuando le preguntabas, sus pocas –inexistentes- atenciones... Y la verdad, lo sobrellevaba bastante bien, hasta hoy. Porque, no es lo mismo hacerte una idea de lo que pasa a que te lo digan de una manera tan brutal, tan... a lo Vegeta.

Bajó las escaleras como si de un muerto viviente se tratara, y decidió hacer caso a la petición de su hijo y no sacar a relucir el tema con Vegeta. Preparó un desayuno en cantidades industriales, y un café para ella, y se sentó en una silla dispuesta a desayunar; sin embargo, no lo hizo. Simplemente se dedicó a dar vueltas con la cucharilla al café, pensando en todo lo que la demolía por dentro, y pensando si esto con Vegeta iba a alguna parte.

Se oyeron pasos... Pasos hacia la cocina, Bulma agudizó su oído, era Vegeta. No se sentía con ánimos de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Entró, como si nada, y se sentó en la silla, empezando a devorar la comida, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada su ''esposa''.

Bulma miró de reojo a Vegeta sin expresión alguna en el rostro, y se levantó bruscamente dirigiéndose al fregadero, y tirando el contenido del vaso de café que había ''desayunado'' por él. Se disponía a irse, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Te lo ha contado, ¿verdad?- una voz heladora, vegeta ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para decírselo a la cara, se quedó allí sentado, sin mover un músculo.

Bulma se rompió. No podía evitar echarle en cara aquello. Sintió pena por romper su promesa con Trunks, pero no podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?... Por qué- Tartamudeó ella, mientras bajaba la cabeza, haciendo que el flequillo la tapase los ojos.- ¿Por qué le has hablado de esa manera? Trunks te adora, eres su modelo a seguir, un héroe, y solo quiere un poco de consideración de parte de su padre, y tu le apuñalas de esa manera- iba subiendo el tono de voz, hasta que acabó gritando- ¿¡NO PUEDES, AL MENOS, NO INSULTARLE Y NO TRATARLE COMO UNA ESCORIA!?

Vegeta e sorprendió con esas palabras; la verdad, sí que creía que se había pasado con Trunks; era su hijo, y aunque no lo diga nunca, si lo considera digno de él. Es más, podría decir que le tiene incluso algo de... apego...

Pero al fin y al cabo, era un mercenario. Puede que se resigne a vivir en la Tierra, como un humano más y con su familia, a la cual apreciaba, y aunque no se lo admita ni a sí mismo, quiere, pero es difícil olvidar las costumbres que te han gravado con fuego durante años. Él ni mucho menos se preocupaba por los sentimientos del otro cuando hablaba, y admitía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Eso sí, se lo admitía solo a él. No iba a reconocer a nadie sus errores.

- Yo le digo la verdad y lo que es.

- ¡Lo que es! –Repitió entre dientes - ¿¡LO QUE ES!?- Subió el tono de voz - ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Trunks y yo somos las únicas personas en todo el maldito universo que te apreciamos y no pedimos nada a cambio! ¡Al menos podrías hacer el esfuerzo de no tratarnos como basura! ¡Porque, para que lo sepas, la única vergüenza eres tú! ¡Maldito saiyajin! –Decidió callarse antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, ya que si sacaba los trapos sucios y dañaba mucho su orgullo, él podría irse, y esta vez para siempre; su corazón no lo soportaría.

- ¿Vergüenza, yo? –Preguntó después de un rato de silencio, hablando lentamente. Intentaba ocultar los sentimientos que le habían provocado sus palabras con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Él solo sabía defenderse cuando lo atacaban, y eso hizo, sin pensar en las consecuencias. –Me lo dices tú, que no tienes ni dignidad ni orgullo, que te dejaste pisotear por esa sabandija de tu exnovio cuando se reía en tu cara acostándose con la primera que se encontraba por la calle, y tú le perdonabas como si nada. Pero eso no fue todo, sino que cuando te resignaste a dejarle, viniste a acostarte conmigo, el que más cerca te pillaba, tirándote a mis pies como una fulana. Patético- tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara- Pero es que eso tuvo consecuencias, ese híbrido, que encima me lo intentas encasquetar como si fuera algo mío, cuando yo ni siquiera quería que naciera. – Ahí; ahí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. La miró, era una mirada llena de preocupación, pero ella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Bulma no podía con la sorpresa que le habían causado esas palabras. Sus uñas se clavaron en su carne, hasta el punto de hacerse sangrar; Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pensaba que Vegeta había cambiado, que era una mejor persona, que había aceptado que ellos le importaban... Pero no era verdad.

– Eres... Eres un... – Pero no llegó a terminar la frase, subió corriendo las escaleras, no quería que la viera llorar, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Ese hombre solo la hacía sufrir y llorar, no merecía nada más que sufrimiento y dolor, le echaría de casa, le diría que se marchara para siempre y no volviera más... Si no lo amara tanto...

Se tiró a la cama bocabajo, y se puso a llorar, intentando no ser oída, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, él no se merecía que llorara por él, no lo merecía... pero siempre era el motivo de sus lágrimas. A veces pensaba en su pasado, siempre tan alegre, feliz, espontánea, aventurera... Y ahora no era más que un juguete sexual de un saiyajin que la menospreciaba a ella y a su hijo, al que no le importaban sus sentimientos, al que le daría igual que ella muriera, con el único y claro objetivo de matar a Kakarotto.

Había intentado evitar esa verdad, esquivarla y meterse en un mundo de fantasía donde lo único que le pasaba a él era que no sabía mostrar sus sentimientos... Que equivocada estaba. Ahora, no se arrepentía de nada, ya que de ello había nacido Trunks, su ángel, lo único que le quedaba en este mundo de soledad, agonía y desesperación en el que la había metido Vegeta; de lo que se arrepentía era de ese sentimiento, eso que sentía por el saiyan que le impedía alejarlo de ella; el amor.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, se quedó dormida.

(...)

Vegeta se quedó en esa silla, en frente de su desayuno, durante varios minutos más. No podía creer lo que le había dicho a su mujer. Y, aunque intentara convencerse de ello, esto no sería olvidado, ni perdonado con una noche de sexo, no. Esto quedaría ahí, como marca imborrable, hasta que se disculpe por ello; y claramente, eso no iba a pasar; Su orgullo era más poderoso que su mente. ¿Por qué siempre la hacía llorar? Él mataría a cualquier insecto que se atreviera a hacer a llorar a su mujer, incluso a entristecerla, aunque a veces hiciera ver que eso le daba igual. Mientras entrenaba, siempre estaba pendiente de su ki, y también del de Trunks, y se admitía a si mismo que no podría hacer una vida lejos de ellos. Aunque la verdad, ellos serían más felices así.

Su mente se dirigió hacia Trunks; ¿sería verdad que, para él, era un héroe? No se lo merecía. No le trataba bien, pasaba de él, era un asesino despiadado que había matado millones de personas en su vida, y, aunque ya se había resignado a no hacerlo nunca más, seguía teniendo esa marca en su expediente. Eso no era ser un héroe.

Se levantó, ya no podía comer, se le había formado un gigantesco nudo en el estómago con todo lo que pasó. Se dirigió arrastrando los pies hasta la cámara de gravedad, con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Lo decidió; saltó y emprendió el vuelo hasta el ki de su hijo. Solo ver como está, así calmaría un poco su conciencia.

(...)

Después de la charla con su madre, Trunks emprendió el vuelo hasta su lugar favorito, a su ''cámara de gravedad'' se podría llamar, un bosque no muy lejos de su casa, apenas 5 minutos de vuelo, donde siempre entrenaba, solo o con Goten. Descendió lentamente, puso los pies en el suelo y suspiró; su cabello lavanda le tapaba sus ojitos azules, que estaban empezando a volver a ponerse llorosos. Decidió ponerse a entrenar, así dejaría de pensar en ello. Pero en vez de eso, estuvo pensando todo el rato en ello; gritaba, tiraba árboles que caían pesadamente al suelo, haciendo que los animales huyeran; tenía el ceño fruncido, maldiciendo de mil maneras distintas a su padre. No quería saber nada más de él, no quería; así su madre y él serían más felices.

Estuvo así, peleando con un enemigo invisible, sin darse cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde las alturas; con el ki escondido, mirando a su hijo, dándose cuenta de lo que se parecía a él. Esconder el dolor en el entrenamiento. Él lo llevaba haciendo años.

Pasaba media hora, Trunks sin dejar de dar golpes, Vegeta sin dejar de observarle, los dos pensando muy seriamente. Hasta que fueron conscientes de que alguien conocido volaba hacia allí a toda velocidad. Vegeta descendió para no ser visto, mientras Trunks pasaba del tema y seguía dando puñetazos al aire.

¡Trunks!- Gritó el pequeño clon de Goku de 5 añitos de edad. Cuando llegó, descendió hasta quedar a unos metros de Trunks, y lo miró con cara de inocencia- ¿te pasa algo?

El pequeño pelilavanda no le hizo caso. Pero la mirada insistente de Goten para que contestara le puso nervioso, y decidió hablarle- Qué haces aquí- No sonó a pregunta, simplemente una orden, dicha de manera cortante. Pero Goten contestó con la amabilidad que lo hubiera hecho su padre.

- Es que mi madre se ha vuelto a enfadar, y yo no quería estar en medio- explicó con una agradable sonrisa. Trunks asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo había escuchado. Después de un rato de silencio, Goten se atrevió a volver a preguntar- Trunks... ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No te importa!- gritó - ¡Vete de aquí!

-Este bosque no es tuyo, y yo también quiero entrenar...- Puso de excusa Goten, la verdad es que le preocupaba su amigo. Pero lo que no esperaba es que Trunks se le tirara encima atacándolo con un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en el pecho, e hizo que se doblara y se fuera unos pasos para atrás.

-¡Pues pelea!- ordenó Trunks, dispuesto a atacarle de nuevo. La ira le cegaba, y Goten simplemente se defendía, mirando a su amigo con miedo.

Vegeta lo observaba todo, cuando Goten descendió él volvió a ganar altura; el parecido de su hijo a él era impresionante. Vegeta cerró los ojos, pensativo. Y luego se fue, a su querida cámara de gravedad. Ya había visto a su hijo, estaba bien; a medias, pero bien.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, tenía que volver a entrenar, eso era lo único importante; Kacarotto había vuelto del otro mundo hace poco, pronto iría a por él y conseguiría el lugar que se merecía, el que se había merecido siempre.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, y una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara, se dirigió a la capsule corp.

Pero de repente, un sueño le invadió, haciendo que perdiera altura; sus ojos se cerraban, y él combatía para que no lo hicieran. Esto era muy extraño...

Sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo, ya no le importaba mantenerlos erguidos, solo luchar para no dormirse, que se hacía cada vez más difícil. Sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse, se sentía impotente contra ese sueño que le había invadido, y se durmió en el aire; terminó cayendo al vacío a toda velocidad, con el claro destino de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero entonces, una energía emanó de él, y su cuerpo, convertido ahora en una bola de luz que brillaba intensamente, desapareció en la nada, justo antes de estrellarse contra el asfalto de esa carretera abandonada.

(...)

Los dos pequeños estaban enzarzados en una lucha que se aparentaba a muerte, Goten ya había dejado de lado el solo defenderse y ahora, cada vez que podía, enviaba puñetazos y patadas a Trunks, pero él parecía impune al dolor de sus golpes. En cambio, Trunks solo atacaba, intentando desahogarse, y la verdad es que era de ayuda, ya se sentía mucho mejor. Notó lo que estaba haciendo, pegar a su amigo que no tenía nada que ver con esto que había pasado, le estaba dejando muy lastimado. Decidió darle tregua, paró los golpes y dio unos pasos para atrás, resoplando. Ahora se daba cuenta de que él también había sido atacado.

Goten cogía aire sin parar, y después le dio una tierna sonrisa a Trunks, que ahora parecía más calmado - ¿Y ahora me contarás lo que te pasa?

Trunks sonrió y se relajó, al menos Goten se preocupaba por él – Está bien, lo haré. Pero luego tú me contarás lo que ha pasado en tu casa, aunque tu madre siempre se enfada, no es muy extraño...

Goten rió, eso era una gran verdad. Se dirigió a un árbol próximo, los cuales eran pocos, por la pelea titánica de estos dos semi-saiyajins. Se sentó a los pies del árbol, e indicó a Trunks que ocupara el espacio a su lado. El chico así lo hizo, y apoyando su espalda en el tronco, se dispuso a contárselo a Goten. No pudo evitar ponerse serio contándolo, pero su amigo merecía saber por qué le habían metido una paliza. Cuando terminó, todo quedó en silencio. Solo se oía a los grillos cantar, y el correr del agua de un río cercano.

- No te preocupes Trunks... – dijo en un intento de animarle – piénsalo así, tu padre a tenido una vida muy dura y-

- No trates de excusarle Goten, el no tiene disculpa. Con vida dura o no, mi madre y yo no tenemos la culpa, y no somos basura para que nos pisotee- dijo Trunks completamente serio, con el ceño fruncido al máximo. Su mano derecha se había aferrado con gran fuerza a la hierba del suelo, acabando por arrancarla- Para mí, ya no es mi padre. Por mí que se vaya a donde quiera, o que se vaya para siempre, si así lo desea; incluso así estaríamos mejor...

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso Trunks!- Saltó el pequeño Goten, levantándose del suelo y apretando sus puñitos -¡Él es tu padre, y no puedes...!- Trató de decir, pero a mitad de la frase se le empezaron a cerrar los ojitos- No... No puedes... – y cayó al suelo, completamente dormido. Trunks le miraba asombrado, ¡Cómo podía dormirse ahora! Aunque la verdad, siendo familiar de Goku, todo es posible. Le empezó a dar pequeños toques con el pie, para despertarle, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, le dio una patada que le mandó unos metros más lejos. Se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo de Goten, roncando encima de la hierba.

–Como es posible...- Dijo asombrado de que siguiera durmiendo, con una gota en la cabeza- Goten... Goten... ¡GOTEN! – Acabó gritando el pelilavanda, pero el pequeño clon de Goku seguía sumergido en su sueño; Se resignó, pues, y se sentó en el suelo, disfrutando del viento dándole en la cara. Pero de repente, algo le alarmó. El pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amigo había empezado a expulsar una extraña luz de su interior, brillando tanto que se tuvo que tapar los ojos con el antebrazo. – ¿Pero qué...?- Preguntó desconcertado antes de dar unos pasos para atrás, la energía expulsada por su cuerpo se había convertido en una gran bola que lo envolvía por completo, bajo la mirada anonadada de Trunks. Y así, sin más, la bola se disipó, no dejando rastro del pequeño guerrero que antes estaba roncando en el pasto.

Trunks, temeroso y sorprendido, se acercó al lugar donde antes estaba esa bola de energía, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando el ki de su amigo. Pero había... desaparecido por completo.

Se puso muy nervioso, ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Su madre le había hablado de los peligros que puede haber: Los coches, los incendios, su padre, los terremotos, su padre, las tormentas, su padre, los desconocidos, su padre... Pero... ¡Nunca le había dicho que hacer en el caso de que tu mejor amigo desaparezca! Se puso a pensar muy seriamente, y decidió ir a su casa, que estaba más cerca, avisar de lo sucedido y luego ir a la casa de los Son, no le apetecía nada ir a su casa, pero dado el caso...

Se dispuso a alzar el vuelo, cuando un sueño repentino le invadió. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, contra sus esfuerzos para evitarlo, y todo se volvió oscuro...

.

.

.

¡Los niños y Vegeta se van! Ya empiezan las desapariciones, va a tardar varios capítulos que se vuelva a saber de ellos... En fin, espero que os guste y todo eso... ¡Adiós!


	3. Peleas y desapariciones: Los son

CAPÍTULO 2

PELEAS Y DESAPARICIONES 2: LOS SON

Chi-Chi se despertó, abriendo sus ojos negros, y se apoyó en su brazo para inclinar un poco su cuerpo; se talló los ojos con los puños y miró, a su lado, a su saiyajin durmiendo desperdigado en la parte izquierda de la cama. Sonrió; cómo había echado de menos esos momentos con su esposo en esos 5 años que llevaba en el otro mundo... Según le había contado, Enma Daio Samma le dio permiso para volver a la Tierra, al parecer por un nuevo enemigo que planeaba algo contra todos los guerreros poderosos que existían, y que planeaba dominar el universo. De eso había pasado más o menos un año.

La verdad, eso a ella le daba absolutamente igual, tenía a su marido se vuelta y eso era lo que le importaba; cualquier problema que pudiera haber lo solucionarían sin el menor problema, tal vez con algunos percances, pero nada serio... Y después, todo sería felicidad...

Desde que había vuelto su marido, su vida se volvió a inundar con sueños rosas llenos de felicidad y amor rodeada por su querida, queridísima familia...

Apartó la mirada de su marido, y sacudió la cabeza para terminar de desperezarse. Su familia se despertaría con hambre y ella era la encargada de llenar sus estómagos, tan parecidos a un agujero negro.

Se levantó y rápidamente fue hasta el armario y se vistió, bajó las escaleras, y se puso a cocinar. Después de unas 2 horas, la comida estuvo lista.

Animados por los agradables olores que flotaban en el ambiente, los 3 saiyajins de la casa se despertaron, y con una expresión sonriente y angelical, como siempre, y bajaron las escaleras, hambrientos. La mesa ya estaba llena de platos con aspecto delicioso. Los Son se sentaron rápidamente en la mesa, dispuestos a hincar el diente a esos manjares cuanto antes. Como todas las comidas, hablaban animadamente, algunos con más educación que otros, hasta que no hubo más que llevarse a la boca.

Chi-Chi se levantó, y se puso a fregar los platos, mientras su familia se quedaba un rato más reposados en la mesa, charlando. Todo era felicidad... Hasta que Goku se levantó.

-Bueno Chi-Chi, me voy con los chicos a entrenar, nos vemos en la comida – se despidió inocentemente el ser más poderoso del universo moviendo la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, con sus dos cachorros detrás.

Chi-Chi partió por la mitad el plato que tenía en la mano, captando la atención de los presentes. Al ver lo que había hecho, levantó los trozos del plato destruido y los tiró al suelo con furia, antes de empezar un ataque de histeria.

- ¡GOKU!, ¿¡CÓMO TE PUEDES PREOCUPAR TAN POCO POR EL FUTURO DE NUESTROS HIJOS!? ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE MALGASTEN EL TIEMPO ENTRENANDO EN VEZ DE QUE SE PREOCUPEN POR SU FUTURO Y ESTUDIEN!

- Me voy a ver a Trunks- Dijo en seguida Goten para escabullirse del lugar a toda prisa hacia donde estaba el ki de su amigo, que al parecer se encontraba en el bosque demoliendo cosas, porque por como se veía el panorama en su casa no vendría nada bueno...

- Me... voy... a... ¡Estudiar!- dijo Gohan señalando al techo, para enseguida echar a correr escaleras arriba , cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con su madre en un ataque de furia, y era mejor huir antes de que dirigiera sus gritos hacia él. Tantos años con ella te preparan para estas cosas. Puro instinto de supervivencia.

Goku, en cambio, no tenía escapatoria, así que optó por mover los brazos de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa forzada, intentando calmar a su mujer. – venga Chi-Chi, no es para tanto, porque no estudien un día no les va a pasar nada...

-Nada... ¡NADA! ¿¡ESA ES LA EDUCACIÓN QUE LE QUIERES DAR A TUS HIJOS!? ¿¡QUIERES QUE SEAN COMO TÚ, Y SE DEDIQUEN A DAR GOLPES TODA SU MALDITA EXISTENCIA!? ¡PUES YO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS CUANDO NO ESTABAS ME HE ESFORZADO PARA QUE ELLOS LLEGUEN A SER PERSONAS DE PROVECHO Y ÚTILES PARA LA SOCIEDAD, Y TU LLEGADA NO LO VA A ESTROPEAR!

- Tampoco hace falta comportarse como una histérica Chi-Chi, los niños son muy listos y se saben cuidar solos...- Intentó calmarla su marido con una mano detrás de la cabeza, aunque su efecto fue más bien negativo.

-Histérica... – susurró- ¿¡HISTÉRICA!?- Después de ello empezó a lanzarle todo lo que se le ponía por delante, desde cubiertos hasta sillas –¡NUESTROS HIJOS NO SE SABEN CUIDAR SOLOS, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? ELLOS NECESITAN AYUDA TODAVÍA SON MUY PEQUEÑOS! - el saiyajin tuvo que salir de casa huyendo, protegiéndose con sus brazos. Cerró la puerta, y suspiró, tendría que entrenar solo. Su mujer era la persona con más carácter del universo. Pero esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

Una vez sola, cogiendo aire, Chi-Chi se tranquilizó y pensó en lo que había pasado. ¿De verdad era una histérica? No, claro que no, ella solo se preocupaba por el futuro de sus hijos, eso no tenía nada de malo... ¿O sí?

Miró hacia las escaleras, y recordó que Gohan había subido por ellas antes, agregando que iba a estudiar. Sonrió, su hijo si que era un buen partido. Decidió hacerle una limonada.

(...)

Goten se encontraba volando directamente hacia el bosque, tardaba en llegar unos 15 minutos desde su casa a toda velocidad, y ya llevaba mucho recorrido. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando vio una sombra descender al bosque. Por un momento le pareció ver un cabello en forma de llama, pero no, era imposible, qué podría hacer Vegeta allí...

Llegó, y desde el aire vio todo destruido, Trunks parecía estar cabreado. –Bueno... Sigue siendo mejor que estar en mi casa- Se animó descendiendo hasta su amigo.

(...)

Gohan se encontraba estudiando en su habitación, pensando en su pobre padre y en lo que le debía estar cayendo encima, porque ahora oía ruidos de muebles y objetos metálicos chocarse con las paredes de la casa. Sonrió, su madre era así, dominada por su fuerte carácter, con poder de dominar a cualquiera, incluso al ser más poderoso del mundo, y ponerlo bajo sus órdenes...

Intentó seguir estudiando, cuando de repente, un cansancio increíble se apoderó de su cuerpo, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar mientras el luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos. Eso le parecía muy extraño, acababa de levantarse... Al final, acabó rindiéndose, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, dispuesto a echar una cabezadita, no tardó más de 2 segundos en dormirse.

Entró Chi-Chi en la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y bandeja con limonada en mano, pero la expresión de felicidad se le cambió por una de enfado al ver a su hijo roncando sobre sus apuntes.

- Gohan, ¿Sigues cansado? Pero si acabas de levantarte... Ya lo decía yo, tu padre te sobreexplota con los entrenamientos, le voy a decir yo 4 cositas...- empezó a mascullar Chi-Chi, pero se calló cuando el asombro se apoderó de su ser. ¿Qué le estaba... pasando a su hijo? Energía salía de su interior, formando una bola de luz que pronto hizo que el cuerpo de Gohan dejara de ser visible para Chi-Chi, quien se tuvo que tapar la cara con los brazos por la increíble luz que desprendía su hijo, tirando la bandeja al suelo, cuyo ruido metálico retumbó por toda la habitación. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz, miro a su hijo, o a donde antes estaba, totalmente perpleja y anonadada.

La bola de luz se acabó disolviendo en el aire, y con ella su hijo; Chi-Chi cayó de rodillas en el suelo, intentado no desmayarse. Respiraba con fuerza, con una mano en el corazón y una cara de terror con la vista clavada en la silla donde había estado Gohan.

-Cálmate, cálmate...- se repetía- ¡GOKUUUU!- y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, buscando a su marido.

(...)

Goku estaba estirando antes de ponerse a entrenar. Parecía que su esposa ya se había calmado, no se oían ruidos dentro de la casa. Puede que hasta dejara a Gohan salir a entrenar.

Se disponía a comenzar su entrenamiento, cuando comenzó a tener mucho, muchísimo sueño. Bostezó estirándose, y sin ver nada raro en ello, pese a que acababa de dormir, decidió reanudar su entrenamiento más tarde, después de una cabezadita...

Se acostó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol próximo a su casa, y cerró los ojos, fatigado. Y todo se volvió oscuro...

Lo último que oyó fue la puerta de su casa abriéndose bruscamente y Chi-Chi gritando como loca.

(...)

Su marido había desaparecido delante de sus narices. Su hijo mayor había desaparecido delante de sus narices; estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando recordó algo.

-¡Goten!- Chilló metiéndose corriendo en su casa y saliendo segundos después tirando una cápsula al suelo. –Por favor no...- Rogó mientras un río de lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros.

.

.

.

Si Si si, sé que la pelea entre Goku y Chi-Chi parece una chorrada, pero tener en cuenta que Chi-Chi es una exagerada, además, como se sabrá más adelante, tuvo un significado más profundo para ella... Un beso y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic! ^^


	4. Preguntas, respuestas y desapariciones

CAPÍTULO 3:

PREGUNTAS, RESPUESTAS Y MÁS DESAPARICIONES

Bulma despertó. No sabía en que momento se había dormido. Recordó lo que había pasado ese día, y una lágrima traicionera cruzó su rostro.

Se acordó de trunks; ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fue de la capsule corp., y ya se habría desahogado bastante, decidió ir a por él. Se levantó de la cama torpemente, no tenía energías para moverse. Se puso frente al espejo, y observó como habían pasado los años, y como le habían afectado. Porque a Bulma Briefs, la bella aventurera, también se le notaban el trascurso de los años; ahora era casi una cuarentona, y aunque pareciera más joven, seguía habiendo diferencias entre ella y la joven veintiañera feliz de vivir. Suspiró, había caído muy bajo...

Salió a la calle, la cámara de gravedad estaba apagada, pero no le importó, seguramente se habría vuelto a ir al espacio, o a las montañas.

Salió de la Capsule Corp., se sacó una cápsula del bolsillo, la miró y la guardó, no tenía prisa por llegar, y además estaba muy cerca. Se puso a caminar.

Mirara a donde mirara, veía familias felices, paseando por las calles, padres con sus hijos a los hombros, riendo, sonriendo... No podía evitar mirarlos con envidia y pesar, siempre deseó tener una familia así, y ahora eso se veía tan, tan lejano...

Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando tanto a una familia que esta se dio cuenta de su presencia, y la empezaron a mirar con incertidumbre; cuando se dio cuenta, solo atinó a irse corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, paró, respirando agitadamente, reanudando su camino para encontrar a Trunks.

No había caminado un par de pasos, cuando oyó una voz muy conocida.

-¡Bulma!- Se oyó gritar desde la distancia, a un hombre que iba corriendo hacia ella.

-Yamcha...- Susurró ella, dándose la vuelta para ver a su amigo, sin muchas ganas.

- Bulma, qué alegría verte... ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó el exnovio de la peliazul al observar el deplorable estado en que esta se encontraba; se puso serio.- A sido vegeta, ¿Verdad?

Bulma no respondió, simplemente volteó la cara y cerró los ojos para que no se le escaparan lágrimas. Yamcha juzgó su silencio.

-¡Ese maldito! ¡No se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene, una mujer como tú y lo desaprovecha! ¡Ese miserable solo te hace sufrir, si yo te volviera a tener...!- Gritó Yamcha, apretando el puño. Él amaba a Bulma, siempre la había amado, pero ese maldito saiyan se la había arrebatado, aunque puede ser que engañarla también hubiera tenido algo que ver... Pero quería que Bulma volviera con él, y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para conseguirlo. Pero Bulma no parecía estar por la labor.

-Yamcha, por favor, no... No estoy de humor para hablar de esto.- Pidió Bulma con una voy temblorosa.

-Pero Bulma... Si volvieras conmigo, serías la mujer más feliz, te lo prometo... Ese condenado saiyajin no merece a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, por favor...

-Yamcha, por favor...

Yamcha pilló el mensaje –Está bien... pero si me necesitas... Llámame.- y dicho esto se fue, caminando despacio. Bulma era la única chica que había conocido que de verdad valía la pena, y él la había cambiado por unas noches de placer con chicas que ni siquiera recordaba. Era de lo que más se arrepentía en la vida.

Cuando ya no sintió a Yamcha tras de sí, la peliazul relajó los músculos, y siguió caminando; todo sería tan fácil si amara a Yamcha... Pero no era así. Y no podía engañar a su corazón.

Sin embargo, se olvidó rápido de él, yendo aún más rápido a donde de encontraba su hijo. Después de unos minutos, llegó al bosque, y tan solo tuvo que seguir los restos destrozados de árboles y rocas. Llegó a un lado del bosque no tan destrozado, donde había algunos árboles en pie, pero ni rastro de su hijo, ¿Dónde se habría metido? Siguió buscando, hasta que se hartó y se sentó en el suelo, encogiéndose en posición fetal.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de una nave aterrizando la alarmó, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia un coche volador muy familiar... El de la familia Son. No pasaron 2 segundos antes de que Chi-Chi saliera, atacada, del vehículo, mirando de un lado para otro, como buscando algo.

-Si buscas a Goten, aquí no está- Le informó Bulma levantándose. Chi-Chi la miró, perecía que se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba allí. Bulma pudo apreciar lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, y la cara atemorizada de Chi-Chi.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Gohan, Goku, Goten... – divagó con voz débil la pelinegra, hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la cabeza. -¡HAN DESAPARECIDO!

Bulma se sorprendió, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Se acercó a ella, y se agachó a su lado, preocupada – Chi-Chi, cálmate, ¿Qué quieres decir con que han desaparecido?

- Han desaparecido, desaparecido...- volvió a repetir la esposa de Goku – Yo... Me pelee con Goku... Fui a ver a Gohan... Bola de luz... Desaparece...

- ... ¿Qué? Mira Chi si no te explicas bien me temo que no...

- ¡TODOS HAS DESAPARECIDO!- Gritó de pronto, asustando a la peliazul – Me pelee con Goku, Gohan se fue a estudiar y Goten con Trunks. Cuando terminó la pelea, Goku se fue a entrenar y yo fui a ver a Gohan. Él estaba dormido, cuando una bola de luz se lo tragó y desapareció delante de mis narices. Bajé corriendo a decírselo a Goku, pero solo encontré otra bola de luz en el jardín, que también desapareció. He venido corriendo a por Goten, pero no está aquí... ¡Han desaparecido todos! –Explicó atropelladamente, cogió aire; y luego, se puso a llorar, bajo la mirada anonadada de Bulma.

-Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?...- Intentó hablar la peliazul analizando lo que le había dicho la pelinegra.

-¿No lo entiendes, Bulma?- Dijo llorando – ¡Esto es por lo que mandaron a Goku aquí! Planeaban algo contra todos los guerreros del universo, y se los están llevando... Empezando por mi familia... ¡Y Goku no está para acabar con los malos, porque a él también se lo han llevado! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

-Eso... no puede... ser- Intentó autoconvencerse Bulma, después de unos segundos de reflexión – Trunks estaba aquí con él y...

- ¿Y qué podría ser sino? ¿A mi familia le apeteció desaparecer metiéndose en una bola de luz mientras dormían, pero regresarán luego? ¡ABRE LOS OJOS BULMA, ESTO ES EL APOCALIPSIS! Y a tu hijo se lo han llevado también, como a los míos, por ser guerreros... ¡Ya decía yo que de que entrenaran no saldría nada bueno! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

-Oh... No... No no no no no... Eso no puede ser... ¡NO!- Negó la peliazul, la verdad es que Chi-Chi era buena en sacar conclusiones, todo encajaba, pero... No podían haberse llevado a Trunks, a su hijo... lo único que tenía en el mundo...

- He ido pensando en ello mientras conducía, no puede ser otra cosa... Yo también lo he negado, pero el dios que le dijo a Goku todas esas cosas dijo que faltaba muy poco para un ataque contra los guerreros más fuertes del universo... Y ya ha pasado un año- Añadió levantándose con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Eso no puede ser, Chi... Mira, ya sé, iremos al palacio de Kamisama, hablaremos con Dende, así se solucionará todo... No pueden haber desaparecido...

Con un suspiro, Chi-Chi levantó la mirada del suelo, y miró a Bulma a los ojos –Mis... Bebés... ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Chi-Chi, por dios, deja de comportarte como una maldita histérica! ¡No pueden haber desaparecido, no...!- La pelinegra le envió una mirada de odio a Bulma que le hizo callarse.

-¿A quién... has llamado... ¡HISTÉRICAAAA!? –Explotó en ira Chi-Chi, dirigiéndose hacia Bulma y apuntándole con un dedo amenazador –Mis hijos son muy pequeños, pueden hacerles de todo... ¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME COMPORTE!?

-¡Como una persona normal y pensando con la cabeza!- Respondió Bulma, agarrando la muñeca de la mano con la que le estaba apuntando -¿Crees que a mi no me afecta esto? Pero en estos casos, hay que tener la cabeza fría, ya tendrás luego tiempo de pensar en tus ''princesitas''- Dijo Bulma con un sarcasmo palpable en la última palabra, haciendo que Chi-Chi se ofendiera aún más.

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?- Chilló totalmente enrabiada, llevaba con esa mujer 2 minutos y ya le había sacado de sus casillas. Bulma no le prestó atención, y caminó hacia el coche de la familia Son, sentándose de piloto y arrancando.

-No sé tú, pero yo quiero descubrir lo que está pasando aquí... ¿Subes?- ofreció palpando el asiento que estaba a su lado, para decirle que se sentara ahí.

Chi-Chi soltó un gruñido agudo, pero acabó cediendo caminando hacia allí con los brazos cruzados. No entendía como esa mujer tan... tan... molesta, pudiera ser amiga de su Goku.

(...)

Yamcha iba caminado por el parque del centro de la ciudad, pensando. Engañar a Bulma había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en la vida. Es verdad que echaba toda la culpa a Vegeta de su ruptura con su peliazul, pero no podía negar que él también tenía algo que ver. Él amaba a Bulma, tarde se había dado cuenta, y ya no podía recuperarla. Pero no pensaba rendirse, no, Bulma era lo mejor que le había pasado, y por unas noches de placer con chicas de las que no recordaba el nombre ni el rostro no pensaba tirarlo todo por la borda.

A veces imaginaba un mundo en el que él y Bulma no se hubieran separado, felices, casados y con hijos, dirigiendo la capsule corp. Era una visión muy agradable... Si Bulma no fuera tan estúpida de elegir estar con un condenado saiyajin que lo único que hacia era hacerla sufrir, eso se podría hacer realidad; lo único que faltaba es que Bulma abriera los ojos de una vez.

Miró hacia delante, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar; Dio unos pasos vagos, antes de caer al suelo, exhausto. Toda la gente de por allí miró en su dirección, y acudieron a ver que le pasaba al exguerrero.

-No os preocupéis, solo esta dormi...- Trató de decir un señor arrodillado frente al chico, cuando vio que este empezó a brillar. Se alejó de su cuerpo con terror, al igual que todos los presentes, y vieron, ante sus narices, como el muchacho era tragado por una esfera de luz, desapareciendo del lugar.

(...)

Krillin estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la Kame house, cuando, de repente, un cubo de agua helada le cayó encima.

-Vamos, levántate, hay que ir a entrenar- ordenó con frialdad y dejando el cubo a un lado C-18.

-Pe-Pero... todavía es muy pronto... Y ayer me tuviste entrenando hasta muy tarde...- Se calló con la mirada asesina que le dirigió C-18, la bella androide con la que llevaba ya 4 años, y con la que tenía una linda hijita de 2 añitos de edad. – Está bien, ya voy...

Después de desemperezarse y vestirse, bajó a la primera planta de la casa, en la que ya se encontraba el maestro Roshi con la vieja tortuga y Oolong. Cogió una tostada, saludó a todos y salió a prisa de la casa para entrenar con su querida esposa.

Nada más salir, una patada voladora vino hacia él, golpeándolo de lleno en la cara y haciendo que se choque con la pared de la casa. C-18 se cruzó de brazos, indiferente.

-Levántate, tienes que estar siempre atento- Ordenó fríamente la bella androide poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Si, es verdad- Dio la razón Krillin poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca, rastro imborrable después de haber pasado tantos años con Goku.

Después de esta breve conversación, continuaron con la golpiza, que por ahora, no se decantaba por ninguno de los dos guerreros. Más tarde, habiendo pasado ya más de 1 hora, decidieron descansar sentándose en el suelo. Resoplaron, se miraron y sonrieron. Estando solos si que demostraban sus sentimientos. Se acercaron, hasta que acabaron sentados uno frente al otro, y juntaron sus frentes. Hasta parecía que la fría androide tenía cariño en su mirada.

Pero de repente, como si fuese una flecha, un cansancio repentino la atravesó; intentó resistirse, sus ojos se cerraban, su barbilla se apoyaba en su pecho, hasta que cayó sobre Krillin, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido. Él no lo tomó por nada serio, salvo por el cansancio producido por levantarse tan pronto para entrenar; la miró con amor y la aprisionó con sus musculosos brazos. Solo se oía el piar de los pájaros... A él también le empezó a entrar sueño. Cerró los ojos, lo último que alcanzó a ver es un brillo extraño que envolvía a su esposa; eso lo dejó intranquilo, pero ya no podía abrir los ojos. Se había envuelto en un mundo de inconciencia, del que no podía salir...

El maestro Roshi dejó caer la taza de café al suelo. ¿Q-Qué... Les estaba pasando? Lo miraba todo impactado desde la ventana, igual que los otros moradores de la casa. Hubiera tenido que apartar la mirada por la intensa luz que emanaba de sus cuerpos si no fuera por sus gafas de Sol. Y desaparecieron. Así, como si nada. Sin dejar huella alguna. Salió corriendo fuera, con la esperanza de que hubiera sido una visión, pero no, no estaban.

-¿P-Pero qué...?- Fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar antes de coger una cápsula y estrellarla contra el suelo, estaba a punto de meterse en la nave cuando un llanto proveniente del interior le llamaron la atención. Marron. Se acercó a ella, la miró, y decidió llevársela. Aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido. Se metió en la nave, dejando atrás a Oolong y a la vieja tortuga, todavía incapaz de moverse y formulando preguntas a las que ninguno de los presentes tenían respuestas claras. La única información: Krillin y C-18 habían desaparecido ante sus narices. Sin más.

La verdad, no sabía a donde dirigirse, pero tenía que contárselo a alguien. Encendió el motor, y antes de despegar, decidió encaminarse a casa de Goku. ¿Y si esto tenía que ver con el propósito por el que resucitaron a Goku? Sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Es verdad que la mayor parte del tiempo era un viejo pervertido, pero en los momentos serios tenía la suficiente experiencia para comportarse y elegir bien las decisiones.

-Tengo que arreglarlo- Susurró, serio- No puedo permitir que no haya ninguna mujer en mi casa.

(...)

En una pequeña casa al lado de una catarata, se encontraban un hombre alto, musculoso, con la cabeza rapada y 3 ojos, meditando con un hombrecillo blanco, muy bajito, con la voz aguda y apariencia de muñequito. Estaban entrenando, como habían hecho casi toda su vida, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. El primero, siempre tomando tan en serio sus entrenamientos, hoy no se encontraba muy atento; el hombrecillo a su lado lo notó.

-Ten... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con preocupación Chaoz sacando de sus cavilaciones a Ten Shin Han.

-¿Eh...? ¡Ah, sí! Solo estaba pensando...

-Piensas en Lunch, ¿Verdad?- Susurró apenado Chaoz, ya sabía la respuesta. Lunch se había ido hace poco, por una pequeña pelea. La diferencia era que la había tenido con la Lunch pelimorada, la buena. Y eso si era grave. Ella era muy difícil de enfadar.

Ten no respondió, dando a entender que sí. Bajó la cabeza y se fijó en la piedra en la que estaba sentado; él acabó enamorándose de Lunch, de sus dos caras: de la apasionada y aventurera, como de la dulce e inocente. Pero casi no la hacía caso, solo se preocupaba de sus entrenamientos, sin ver más allá. Sin ver que ella estaba perdiendo su vida, y que no quería seguir viviendo así. Sin ver que se quería ir enserio, para siempre, y no malgastar su vida cuidando de dos tipos a los que solo les interesaba la lucha. No podía culparla, pero no podía evitar culparse a él. Ni evitar pensar en ella.

Iba a decir algo cuando vio a su amigo caer de cabeza de la roca, dormido. Se quedó un poco extrañado, mirándole con desconcierto, antes de sonreír. Se dispuso a seguir meditando, pero un extraño sueño le envolvió, miró otra vez a su amigo, que ahora brillaba, lo cual lo desconcertó; fue lo último que vio antes de que le dominara la inconciencia y se sumiera en la más profunda oscuridad.

(...)

Piccolo observaba todo, aturdido. Habían desaparecido todos los guerreros más poderosos que habitaban en el planeta, y su seriedad imperturbable se veía suplantada por una cara de terror y desconcierto. Claro que sabía de lo que se trataba, seguro estaba de que tenía que ver con el por qué del regreso de Goku: ''Algo que afectará a todos los guerreros del universo...'' Se repitió. Estaba seguro de que, si Yamcha, Krillin, C-18, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz habían desaparecido, el también lo haría, ya que era más fuerte que ellos.. No podía perder el tiempo.

Sintió el revuelo de los conocidos que no habían sido secuestrados por su bajo poder de pelea, pero no podía retrasarse; tenía que actuar, aun no sabiendo bien qué hacer.

Se dirigió hasta Dende, tranquilo y sonriente, que le saludó amablemente. Pero Piccolo estaba lejos de corresponder ese saludo.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Todos los guerreros del planeta han desaparecido!

(...)

Bulma conducía apresuradamente. Chi-Chi, gritando y maldiciendo a Bulma, estaba sentada al lado sujetándose con fuerza al asiento.

La bella peliazul se negaba a creer las explicaciones de su amiga, por mucho sentido que las encontraba. No podía haber desaparecido... No... Su pequeño... Vegeta...

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, conduciendo a una velocidad de vértigo, tan distraída que ni siquiera oía a Chi-Chi gritándole en su oreja. Y tampoco se dio cuenta de la nave que le vino de frente hasta que estuvo tan cerca que tuvo apenas un segundo para esquivarla diestramente y recuperar el control de la nave. Frunció el ceño. Tenía que descubrir que pasaba. Su hijo era lo único que tenía, y no iba a dejar que se lo arrebataran. Aumentó la velocidad, y eso también aumentó los gritos de Chi-Chi.

-¡AL PALACIO DE KAMISAMAAA!

(...)

¿Esas lindas damas con las que casi choca eran Bulma y Chi-Chi? ¿A dónde iban con tanta prisa?

Eran las preguntas que el maestro Roshi se formulaba en su cabeza, desde su nave. Un brazo sujetaba el volante, y con la otra intentaba tranquilizar a la pequeña Marron, que se había puesto a llorar por los grotescos movimientos que la nave dio al casi chocar.

Cambió su rumbo, y en vez de ir a casa de Goku, las siguió. Al parecer iban al palacio de Kamisama. Algo le olía mal.


	5. La Gran Decisión

CAPÍTULO 4:

Respuestas, tristeza y la Gran Decisión

Bulma, Chi-Chi, el maestro Roshi y Marron iban hacia allí, Piccolo, desesperado, le relataba escuetamente a Dende lo que había pasado con todos, ya que él no estaba en su puesto cuando pasó, y no lo pudo ver. El pequeño hombre verde se acercó al borde de la plataforma, y corroboró que lo que le había contado Piccolo no era broma. Entonces, giró.

-Eso, significa... ¿Qué también te llevarán a ti?

-Exactamente- afirmó intentando esconder el temblor de su voz- Falta poco para que me lleven, y me temo que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Yo, podría... Podría retrasarlo. Tan solo unos minutos, pero algo es algo.

-E... ¿Enserio?

-Creo... –Asintió. Dicho esto subió las manos, y apuntando a Piccolo, cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Sus manos brillaron, y después le transmitieron el brillo a Piccolo, que observaba el espectáculo, impaciente.- Ya está. No durará mucho, Como máximo 1 minuto, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer- susurró con la cabeza gacha.

-Hmp- Resopló Piccolo. No es que esto hiciera una gran diferencia, pero al menos retrasaría su viaje a adentrarse en lo desconocido. Un sonido de una nave acercándose hizo que girara la cabeza, viendo cómo esta aterrizaba y salían de ella, una mujer gacha y pensativa y otra totalmente enloquecida.

-¿¡Donde están mis hijos!? ¡DÍMELO!- Ordenó Chi-Chi cogiendo del traje a Piccolo y agitándolo. - ¿¡Dónde están metidos mis pequeños!?

Piccolo la dio un manotazo no muy fuerte en los brazos para apartarla, irritado -¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Todos los guerreros han desaparecido, no solo tus hijos.

-... ¿Todos?- Se metió Bulma en la conversación.

-Sí...- Empezó a contar Piccolo- Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Krillin, C-18, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz... Y pronto me llevarán a mí.

- ¿C-Cómo que te llevarán?- Preguntó temerosa Chi-Chi, Bulma se había quedado paralizada. Habían confirmado sus temores, ¡Se habían llevado a su hijo!

-Unas extrañas esferas de luz han absorbido a los guerreros más poderosos de la Tierra, y dado que yo soy más fuerte que algunos, y a éstos se los han llevado, también me iré yo, tarde o temprano. Por ahora, tengo algunos minutos- Explicó girando la cabeza.

-¡Mi Gohan, mi Goten! ¡Mis pequeños! ¿¡Ahora me crees!? ¡Se los han llevado!- Gritó la pelinegra girándose hacia Bulma, que sólo miraba al suelo, aturdida, mientras ella entraba en un ataque de histeria.

Entonces, aterrizó otra nave, más pequeña que la primera, y todos la miraron. De ella salió el maestro Roshi, calmando como podía a Marron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Habló por primera vez Bulma.

-¡Krillin y C-18 han desaparecido! De repente, delante de mí, una bola de luz...

- No nos lo cuentes, ya lo sabemos- Cortó Chi-Chi levantando una mano para que parase de hablar- Todos han desaparecido, ¡Incluidos mis pequeños! ¡Y Goku! Tanto tiempo esperando por él y mira lo que pasa... ¡Ahh, existencia cruel!- Chilló la pelinegra llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡SILENCIO!- Mandó callar Piccolo tan tenebrosamente que todos le hicieron caso. Le quedaba menos de un minuto para desaparecer, y no lo quería desaprovechar de una manera tan tonta. –Yo...- Iba a decir algo, pero cayó de rodillas, con los ojos cerrándose- Yo...- Y finalmente acabó tumbado en el suelo totalmente dormido. Y brilló, como los anteriores, hasta que la luz salió de su cuerpo formando una esfera luminosa que se tragó al último de los poderosos guerreros que faltaba.

Todos lo observaron, totalmente callados y atónitos con el espectáculo que habían presenciado. Aunque dos de ellos ya lo habían visto, seguía siendo espeluznante.

Bulma también cayó al suelo, sujetándose las rodillas en el pecho, atormentada. Chi-Chi seguía de rodillas, con voz temblorosa y lloriqueando, sin poder articular palabra. Se hizo silencio durante unos segundos, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Pero la reanudación del llanto de Marron sacó a todos de su trance. El maestro Roshi intentó calmarla, mientras Chi-Chi se levantaba y pestañeaba perpleja.

-¿Q-Qué...?- Intentó decir - ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar...?- Nadie tenía respuesta. Le habían vuelto a quitar todo, como cuando Goku murió por primera vez y secuestraron al pequeño Gohan. Un solo año desde el regreso de Goku, una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, otra vez arrebatada. Otra vez se tendría que quedar en su casa, sola, por meses, quizás años, hasta que regresaran, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Acaso no merecía ser feliz?

Bulma seguía en el suelo, pensando, reflexionando. Se negaba a creer que su hijo se había ido. Su ángel, su luz, su cielo, lo único que tenía en este terrible pozo de soledad y tristeza. Lo único que le importaba más que su vida. No, esto no podía ser así. No podía quedarse quieta sabiendo que su hijo, sus amigos y... bueno, Vegeta, estaban quién sabe dónde, haciéndoles quién sabe qué. No; tenía que hacer algo, está vez no se quedaría de público a ver como se solucionaban las cosas por sí solas. Esta vez, no quería limitarse a mirar.

-Yo voy- Se oyó entre los llantos de Marron, que eran cada vez menos fuertes, llamando la atención de todos. – Están en algún lugar del universo, ¿no? Los encontraré.

-P-Pero...- Tartamudeó Dende.

-Pero... ¿Estás loca? ¿¡Cómo quieres encontrarlos en toooda la inmensidad del espacio!?- Reprochó la pelinegra.

-Lo haré- Se levantó- Al fin y al cabo soy la Gran Bulma Brief, ¿no? Iré, y luego ya me las apañaré como pueda. Pero no pienso quedarme observando. Esta vez no- Sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo y la tiró contra el suelo y de ella salió una nave último modelo de dos plazas. –Chi-Chi... –Se giró- Si tanto quieres a tus hijos... Puedes venir. Tener compañía siempre es bueno-Sonrió.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Es un suicidio, Bulma! ¿¡Cómo vamos a rescatarlos nosotras, sin tener poderes, sin saber dónde están!? ¡Seremos como hormigas en medio de un huracán!- Intentó hacerle entrar en razón Chi-Chi, inútilmente.

-Si tanto quieres a tus hijos- repitió- Puedes venir. Dentro de una semana, a las 12 de la mañana, aquí. Sino, iré yo sola – Dicho esto avanzó hasta su nave y subió. Chi-Chi la observaba, asombrada, igual que los otros, que se habían quedado de público durante la conversación de las mujeres. El maestro Roshi sabía lo cabezota que era Bulma, no podrían sacarle la idea de la cabeza. Iría sí o sí. Solo podían intentar hacer que entrara en razón, pero era imposible, así que solo quedaba rezar.

Despegó, y se apresuró hacia la capsule corp., tenía que preparar todo para lo que le esperaba. Había sido una reacción repentina, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. ¿Y si nunca volvían? Trunks era o más importante en su vida, y Vegeta, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Sonrió, y sus ojos mostraron determinación. Lo conseguiría. Estaba segura.

Chi-Chi se quedó en el sitio hasta que la nave desapareció de su vista. Bulma estaba loca, sí, pero sus palabras la habían afectado. ''Si tanto quieres a tus hijos...'' Repetía su mente. Lo pensaría seriamente. Por ahora, solo quería alejarse de todo y llorar. Corrió hacia su nave, que no había encapsulado y se metió en ella, frunció el ceño y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Despegó y se fue a toda velocidad hacia su humilde casa, la que compartía con el hombre que ama, aunque nunca esté allí.

(...)

4 días. 4 días habían pasado desde las desapariciones de los conocidos guerreros. Bulma estaba en una gran sala de la capsule corp. que se encontraba en el sótano, y usada para crear vehículos por los genios de la casa. Se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, sus ojeras eran más que visibles, llevaba días planeando el viaje al espacio y al fin había terminado con una de las partes más importantes: la nave espacial. Les había dicho a sus padres que era para Vegeta, y luego habían preguntado el por qué entonces de que la nave fuera para dos personas, y por qué Trunks y Vegeta no estaban. No se le ocurrió mejor excusa que decir que los dos se habían ido al espacio a entrenar en una nave individual, y que ella había decidido crear una de dos personas para la próxima. Su madre se había puesto feliz de que Vegeta pase tiempo con el niño, y aunque su padre no había quedado muy convencido, la había ayudado.

La verdad es que pensaba terminarla mucho más tarde, incluso después de la fecha decidida, pero no podía dormir pensando en lo que había pasado y en dónde estarían ahora todos, así que mataba el tiempo en arreglar todos los temas de la nave sin dormir casi nada.

Ahora, la nave estaba ante ella, completamente reluciente, blanca y negra y bastante grande. No podía quitarse comodidad aunque estuviera en el espacio.

La verdad, dudó un poco de la otra plaza, no sabía si Chi-Chi iba a venir, y eso era añadirse trabajo, pero después de pensarlo decidió que tampoco iba a pasar nada, y si en caso de no venir tener más espacio y provisiones no estorbarán. De todas maneras, estaba bastante segura de que, aunque no la conocía muy bien, la pelinegra sería incapaz de dejar a sus hijos a merced de seres malignos desconocidos.

Subió las escaleras como alma en pena. Cogió una maleta, y empezó a meter más y más cosas en ella. Llenó en total 3 maletas, aunque la tercera llegó hasta la mitad, sin saber qué más meter, miró alrededor. Su mirada se paró en una cómoda. Abrió el primer cajón, donde guardaba sábanas, y revolvió todo. Sacó un álbum de fotos que tenía bien escondido de Vegeta; Lo abrió, y pasando lentamente las páginas, observó con melancolía como era todo antes. Lo joven, bella, inteligente, feliz y valiente que era. También tenía alguna que otra foto de Vegeta hechas a traición, a éstas les prestaba especial atención. Después de unos minutos, cerró el álbum de golpe y lo tiró de mala manera en la maleta. Tampoco estaría de más llevarse esos recuerdos consigo.

Abrió el segundo cajón, hogar de las pocas pertenencias de Vegeta. Dos trajes de combate, toallas para la ducha y alguna que otra prenda de humano. Cogió una camiseta, la favorita que no fuera de pelea de Vegeta, siempre que estaba limpia se la ponía, y a veces incluso cuando no lo estaba. Se la llevó a la cara y aspiró su aroma, tan viril... Una dulce tortura para sus sentidos. Lo guardó en la maleta, encima del álbum de fotos, sería un bonito recuerdo, ya que dudaba de que lo volviera a ver. Aunque estuviera segura de emprender ese viaje, no era tonta y sabía lo que le venía en contra.

Cerró la última de sus maletas, las puso al lado de la puerta del cuarto para que no fueran olvidadas y se tumbó en la cama. Tenía mucha hambre, pero ahora el sueño era mayor que la necesidad de comer. Se durmió en seguida.

(...)

Chi-Chi no paraba de darle vueltas a todo. ¿Cómo había acabado así? ¿No podía tener una felicidad duradera durante 2 años seguidos? ¿No se lo merecía?

Toda su casa estaba en silencio, no como cuando todos están en casa, todo lleno de vida y alegría. Estaba acostada en su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos, como los tres días anteriores después de la desaparición de sus pequeños.

Había tomado una decisión respecto a la invitación de Bulma: No iría. Si iba estaba claro que las dos morirían, así que si ella quería suicidarse, adelante, pero ella no estaría presente. Estaría en su hogar, esperando con los brazos abiertos, una gran sonrisa y una suculenta comida a sus saiyajines, después de su aplastante victoria... Y sus hijos estarían a salvo, ella confiaba en Goku y ellos estaban con él...

-¡Oh Dios mío! – Gritó levantándose de golpe, sacó un montón de maletas y las empezó a llenar. - ¡Tranquilos hijos allá voy! Confiar a Goku el bienestar de mis pequeños, en qué estaba pensando, creo que estoy enferma...

(...)

Día siguiente, capsule corp. Bulma despertó renovada, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y miró el reloj. Contando, había dormido unas 15 horas. Es lo que tiene pasarse en vela 3 días.

Frunció el ceño levemente, recordando todo. Se levantó rápidamente provocándose un leve mareo, pero lo ignoró, cogió las maletas como pudo y bajó rápidamente las dos escaleras que la separaban del sótano. Entró en la nave, y fue a la habitación pasando por la sala de control, que a la vez era la de estar y a donde daba la puerta de entrada. La habitación era bastante grande, con dos camas en cada extremo, dos cómodas, armarios y mesillas También tenía un ventanal reforzado para resistir la fuerza de gravedad sin rajarse. Había una puerta a la derecha que daba a un increíble cuarto de baño equipado con todo lo necesario, desde jabones hasta secador de pelo.

Dejó sus maletas en la que sería su cama y salió rápidamente, con rumbo a la cocina, ahora sentía el hambre más que nunca. Café y unas galletas fueron su desayuno, y eso le recordó algo: aun no había llenado de provisiones la nave. Subió, se vistió, y salió rápidamente sin atender los llamados de su madre. Montada en su lujoso coche se encaminó al centro comercial más cercano. Después de coger todo lo necesario y lidiar con las sorprendidas cajeras y los clientes molestos detrás de la fila, guardó todos los alimentos en cápsulas especiales para comida, especialmente fabricados para que se conserven durante mucho tiempo. También llenó por separado la nevera de la nave, el depósito de agua para el grifo y la bañera, y también se abasteció de cápsulas de diferentes tipos colocándolas en un pequeño armario empotrado en la pared, que cuando se cerraba se mimetizaba con ella, poniendo coches, motos, casas, aeronaves, y mucho, mucho más...

Tendió el traje elegido sobre la cama, un pantalón azul normal y ancho, para que fuera cómodo, con unas botas negras que se colocaban por encima del pantalón, una camisa blanca de manga corta con el dibujo de la capsule corp. en grande y una chaqueta de un azul muy oscuro, también ancha y cómoda para el trayecto. Un cinturón de herramientas del que también colgaban extraños artefactos completaba su atuendo. Se sentó en la cama, y se volvió a dormir. Aún le quedaban 2 días de más para revisar todo lo necesario.

(...)

Pasada una semana, 12 am. Bulma llegó en su aeronave y descendió, como si nada, al palacio de Kamisama. Guardó su vehículo en una cápsula, y luego tiró otra contra el suelo, haciendo aparecer la gran nave espacial en la que viajaría. Dende, Mr. Popo, y además el maestro Roshi, Oolong, la tortuga y Púar se encontraban presenciando los movimientos de la joven, completamente segura de lo que hacía.

¿Tenía miedo? Claro que sí, pero no se acobardaría. Un maldito alienígena desconocido se había metido con lo que era suyo, Trunks, y se lo haría pagar muy caro aun sin medios para hacerlo. Él era la razón de su existencia y no tenía ningún problema en sacrificarla para tener una mínima oportunidad de salvarle. Lo había pensado muy a fondo estos días, estaba decidido. Pese al intento de echarla atrás de los presentes, no pensaba cambiar de idea.

Miró al cielo, esperando. Al parecer no iba a aparecer. Estaba casi segura de que lo haría, con lo sobre protectora que era con sus criaturitas, pero la verdad eso le daba igual. Sin su compañía o con ella no iban a cambiar mucho las cosas.

Pisó el primer peldaño de la entrada a la nave, cuando un grito se oyó a lo lejos, y una cabeza se asomaba por la ventanilla de una nave que venía directamente hacia allí. Chillando despavorida, Chi-Chi se dirigía hacia ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

No pudo pararla a tiempo, y la nave se chocó contra el templo, pero poco le importó, salió corriendo del destrozado vehículo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡LLEGUÉ! Uff, por poco pensaba que te irías sin mí...- Bulma cambió el gesto de su cara, la cual tenía una gran gota en la cabeza, por una amplia sonrisa.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir... Y dime, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea sobre mi funesta idea de suicidio seguro?

-Es que... Al principio pensé que confiaba en Goku... Pero... Luego me acordé de que era un imbécil, y que vendería a nuestros hijos a cambio de comida sin pensárselo dos veces.- Explicó segura Chi-Chi. Bulma carcajeó, y se giró dispuesta a seguir subiendo las escaleras.

-Bueno, pues... Sube las maletas, después nos iremos.

-Bulma, ehh... Creo que necesitaré ayuda.

-¿Cómo...?- Alcanzó a decir antes de girarse y ver la montaña de maletas dentro de la nave, en la cual no había reparado. Una gota bajó por su cabeza. -¡Qué es todo eso!

-Las cosas indispensables para un viaje al espacio, claro. Ah, y también la ropa de Gohan y Goten, sus cosas de aseo, y también sus libros para que estudien.

-¿De verdad crees... ¡Que eso es importante en un viaje extremadamente peligroso y mortal!? ¡Todas las cosas de tus hijos se quedan aquí!

-¡De eso nada! ¿Si no estudian, que harán en los ratos libres mis pequeños?

-¿¡Tiempo libre!? ¿¡Sabes a dónde vamos, Chi-Chi!?- ironizó.

-Los demás se limitaban a observar la conversación completamente aturdidos, no sobrevivirían ni 1 día en el espacio.

(...)

Después de pelear durante minutos y minutos, Bulma se resignó a meter las cosas de los hijos de Chi-Chi en una cápsula que ella llevaría colgada del cuello con una fina cuerda. La pelinegra, después de dejar las maletas encima de su cama, observó sorprendida el interior de la gran nave, sin creerse que esto hubiera sido construido en menos de una semana. La decoración moderna de blanco y negro y todo tan brillante... Para ella le faltaba color, pero a la vez, se sentía importante en esa nave espacial real. Se paró al lado de una pared, y apretó un botón; un trozo de pared se abrió como un armario, dejando ver un panel con un montón de cápsulas colgadas y colocadas en orden, con un cartelito debajo que decía qué eran. Volvió a apretar el botón y el panel desapareció.

-¿¡Quieres estarte quieta!?- Pidió Bulma a gritos, los pasos de Chi-Chi sobre el suelo de la nave hacían eco y era lo único que se escuchaba, y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Estaba sentada enfrente de los paneles de control de la nave, donde había una gran ventana que prácticamente ocupaba toda esa pared. Pulsó un botón, y la nave se llenó de lucecitas de colores, y el ruido de un motor resonó por el lugar. Con todo listo, se asomó por última vez por la puerta antes de despegar, viendo a los demás y sonriéndoles segura de sí misma.

-Lo conseguiré- Afirmó, la cara de preocupación de todos era notoria. –No por nada soy la Gran Bulma Brief, ¿no? – Los demás dieron una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, pero... En fin, cuidaros mucho.- Se despidió el maestro.

-Bulma, esto... Si ves a Yamcha, mándale saludos, ¿vale?- Pidió Puar, sin muchas esperanzas de que sus palabras llegaran a su amigo, no confiaba mucho en que consiguieran su propósito.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bulma...- Empezó a hablar Dende, llamando la atención de la peliazul- Será mejor que os llevéis esto.- Dijo ofreciéndola una bolsita marrón atada.-Son semillas senzu, estoy seguro de que os serán de utilidad.

-Ohh... Muchas gracias, Dende.- Agradeció sonriente. Era la primera vez que las semillas curativas iban destinadas a curarla a ella. Eso la hizo sentir importante. –Bueno, ya es hora... Nos vamos... Adiós, y gracias por todo, chicos.- Se giró y entró en la nave, empujando a Chi-Chi, que se encontraba indecisa mirando hacia la puerta.- Es tu última oportunidad para salir de aquí- Susurró.

-De eso nada. Ya he tomado mi decisión, no pienso dejar la vida de mis pequeños en manos de Goku.

Bulma le salió una gota en la cabeza, y dirigió su mano al botón del cierre de la puerta.- Allá vamos...- La puerta se cerró, y se pudo oír un suspiró de resignación de parte de Chi-Chi. La peliazul se sentó enfrente del panel de mando de la nave y pulsó botones por doquier, y el sonido de los motores se volvió más fuerte que antes. Miraron por la ventana. Habían despegado, se elevaban cada vez a más velocidad. Ya no había vuelta atrás, rescatarían a sus hijos.

* * *

Y terminé! La verdad es que no puedo dedicar mucho tiempo al fic, pero me alegra mucho recibir vuestros reviews. Gracias a todos!


	6. Percances

CAPÍTULO 5

PERCANCES

2 horas de viaje. Tensión palpable. En mitad de la nada, dos mujeres en una nave estaban perdidas, sin saber a donde ir, ni el paso que debían dar. La nave volaba sin rumbo fijo atravesando el espacio, manejado por alguien sin mucha idea de que hacer. La otra persona que ocupaba la nave, caminaba de un lugar a otro, se sentaba, se volvía a levantar, curioseaba todo... con notables nervios. Bulma, con un tic nervioso en la ceja, se giró hacia la asustada pelinegra.

-¿¡Quieres parar de una maldita vez!?- Gritó cabreada la científica.- Si sigues andando en círculos acabaras abriendo un boquete en el suelo y se nos acabará el aire que respirar, y eso no ayudará mucho a la salvación de nuestros hijos.

-¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? ¡Estamos perdidas en medio del espacio, sin rumbo fijo y sin saber que hacer!

-Bueno... Por algo se empieza, ¿no?-Respondió como si nada Bulma, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Bulma, no digas tonterías! ¿No siquiera tienes una pista de a donde ir?

-Chi, se lo mismo que tú- Dijo Bulma levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Chi-Chi- No tengo ni idea de adonde ir, ni adonde vamos en este momento.

-Hmp- Giró la cabeza Chi-Chi- ¿Desde cuando nos tenemos tanta confianza como para ponernos nombrecitos como ''Chi''?

-Desde que vamos a viajar juntas durante tiempo indefinido- Respondió secamente Bulma, dirigiéndose a un armario que había en la sala. Lo abrió, dejando ver pistolas de dos tipo- Son pistolas de ki, llevo años trabajando en ellas.- Cogió dos, y se las tiró a la pelinegra, junto con un cinturón que parecía de herramientas.- Ponte el cinturón y cuélgatelas de ahí, tenemos que organizar muuuchas cosas...

Dicho esto ella también se puso el cinturón, del que también colgaban dos pistolas, y además de eso también colgaban herramientas, cápsulas y un saquito marrón, con las semillas senzu.

-Esta pistola- Explicó señalando una- dispara pequeñas bolas de ki, no es nada del otro mundo peeero... Nos servirán de algo, creo yo; y esta- Señaló la otra pistola- Es una pistola láser. De ella sale con un hilo de luz, que nos servirá para cortar metales, árboles, puertas... con un corte preciso y limpio, y sin ruidos ni explosiones.

La pelinegra asentía, atenta.

-Estas cápsulas- Señaló las cápsulas- Son: agua, comida, un coche, una moto y una cápsula vacía para esta nave. Y estas- Se sacó unas del bolsillo- Son las tuyas- Se las lanzó, y Chi-Chi se las colgó del cinturón- Bien... En cuanto a esto- Señaló el saquito que le había entregado Dende- Son semillas senzu, estoy segura de que nos serán de mucha ayuda, así que he pensado en repartírnosla a partes, y guardarnos una en un collar colgado del cuello, igual que nuestro equipaje, –señaló la cápsula que le colgaba del cuello, ella también había guardado sus cosas en una.- con una pequeña cajita donde solo quepa una semilla, y solo la usaremos en un caso completamente necesario...

Siguieron hablando, organizando su viaje como profesionales, preparándose para cualquier cosa, menos para esto...

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- Gritó Chi-Chi de repente, un pitido retumbaba por la nave, y una luz roja parpadeaba. En la pantalla del panel de control había un mensaje de peligro y, entonces, cayeron en la cuenta.

-Bulma...- Dijo Chi-Chi, perpleja y con una sonrisa forzada.

-... ¿Qué...?-Preguntó en las mismas condiciones.

-La nave no tiene piloto automático, ¿verdad...?

-No...

-Y tú... No la estás manejando... entonces...- Las palabras de Chi-Chi fueron cortadas por la caída en picado de la nave. La gravedad cambió, y las dos chocaron contra el cristal de la nave fuertemente, pero no estaban en condiciones de quejarse. Miraron por la ventana, y vieron lo que estaba pasando.

-... ... ... ¡UN PLANETAA!- Gritaron al unísono.

Caían con la nave en vertical y a gran velocidad a la superficie de un planeta, completamente verde, como si fuera en su totalidad una selva.

-¡Haz algo!- Gritó fuera de sí Chi-Chi.

-¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Vamos a demasiada velocidad para frenar!

¡Sabía que no tenía que haber venido contigo! ¡Debería haber dejado que te pudrieras sola en el espacio! -Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron gritos de terror y el pitido incesable de la nave. Los ojos de las mujeres se cerraron con fuerza esperando el golpe que acabaría con sus vidas.

Pero eso nunca llegó. El descenso paró, y con él el pitido: Bulma fue la primera que abrió los ojos, pestañeando perpleja. Miró para abajo, que es donde se encontraba el cristal debido a su posición vertical, y vio el suelo del planeta. Habían quedado flotando por encima de él po metros. Suspiró entre aliviada y cansada, cayendo de culo para atrás estirando su piernas, mientras Chi-Chi abría los ojos, tan perpleja como su compañera de nave.

- ¿Q-Qué...?

-Estamos salvadas...- Susurró feliz Bulma.

-Eehh...- Miró otra vez hacia abajo, saliendo del trance- Estamos vivas... ¡Estamos vivas!- Se levantó y se puso a saltar de alegría, seguida por Bulma.

-¡Estamos vivas, estamos vivas, estamos vivas...!- canturreaban juntas.

-¡Ahora estoy más que segura de que conseguiremos...!- Comenzó a decir Bulma orgullosa con las manos en la cintura, hasta que el sonido de un chasquido por parte del cristal que ahora les servía de suelo la alarmó- ¿eh?- Miraron para abajo, y pudieron observar como el cristal se destruía debajo de sus pies debido al peso de las mujeres, cayendo desde dos metros de altura a la hierba que cubría al suelo.

¡AAAAH!- Gritaron asustadas, estrellándose de culo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, y después tapándose con los brazos la cara para que no les cayera ningún cristal. Se rajaron bastante la ropa y se hicieron muchos cortes por todos lados. Se levantaron, adoloridas.

-Ay ay ay... –Se quejó Bulma mientras se sobaba el trasero, mientras Chi-Chi miraba horrorizada las heridas causadas por el cristal.

Bulma levantó la cabeza, y vio el panorama. Estaban en un calvero de una selva, en uno de los pocos trozos que no estaba cubierto de árboles y arbustos espinosos; sin duda, habían tenido suerte en ese punto. Pero su buen royo acabó cuando dirigió una mirada a la destruida nave. Ya sabía por qué no se había chocado contra el suelo: se había quedado enredada entre las lianas que descendían de los árboles, y la atrapaban completamente. Eso no era problema, podía meterla en una cápsula y sacarla en otra parte, pero... El problema era su estado. Estaba completamente destruida, llena de golpes y abolladuras, el cristal roto, pequeñas chispas que salían del panel de control, al igual que el humo, que envolvía por completo alo vehículo. Bulma sonrió forzadamente, completamente anonadada. Tenía muchos tipos de vehículos, pero... Esa era su única nave espacial. Estaban perdidas en un planeta que era una completa jungla y que era desconocido para ellas.

Chi-Chi miró a Bulma curiosa por su cara de sorpresa, y dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba la peliazul. Y se quedó igual que ella. Después de unos segundos, salió del trance.

-Ah... Ah... E-E-Estamos... Perdidas.

(...)

Pasaron horas desde aquello. Bulma había metido la nave en una cápsula, dudaba que les sirviera, pero era su única oportunidad. Después, entre riñas de gran magnitud, decidieron andar para una dirección cualquiera. Torpemente y con machete en mano, -propiedad de Chi-Chi- cortando todo tipo de malezas que se les ponían por delante, llegaron a un pequeño claro con un río pasando por él. El agua estaba sucia, llena de barro, y pese a haber menos follaje seguía habiendo arbustos por doquier, y olía bastante mal, y los árboles no dejaban pasar demasiada luz, pero era lo mejor que habían encontrado, y estaban agotadas.

-¿Me estás diciendo... que tengo que beber de ahí?- Dijo Bulma asqueada mirando al agua con desprecio.

-Ah, claro, la señorita de ciudad prefiere morir antes que beber un sorbo del agua por la que otros matarían- Dijo Chi-Chi con sorna- Pues que sepas que hemos tenido suerte que en este planeta en el que POR TU CULPA nos estrellamos haya agua...

-¿Cómo que por mi culpa? Si me distraje fue por TU culpa, además, no tengo la culpa de que tú no seas tan inteligente como para manejar una nave espacial y lo tenga que hacer yo...

-Pues por lo que he visto tú tampoco sabes.

Bulma se cabreó, parecía a punto de explotar; levantó un puño amenazante, para luego bajarlo y dirigirse al río.

-Te voy a demostrar lo que esta ''señorita'' puede hacer...- Se agachó, y puso agua entre sus manos. La miró con terror y titubeante.

-Venga Bulma... Por tu hijo...- Canturreó la pelinegra con ironía repitiendo las palabras que le dijo ella hace una semana, agachándose junto a ella y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo. Bulma respiró hondo, y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se bebió de un solo golpe el agua que tenía entre sus manos, sin darse tiempo a saborear el barro. Acto seguido se cayó hacia atrás, agotada.

-Lo... Hice...- La pelinegra rió por lo bajo, antes de coger también agua y bebérsela de tirón.

-¿Ves? No es tan malo como aparenta.- Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vaya... Si que nos han pasado cosas en un día...

-La verdad es que si... Y todas malas, la verdad...

-¡Deja de ser tan negativa! ¡Al final me lo vas a contagiar a mí! Por si se te ha olvidado estás con la mujer que ha acompañado a casi todos los viajes a los guerreros más poderosos sin salir herida a pesar de no tener fuerza, bastándose con su increíble inteligencia- Se vitoreó moviendo las manos de un sitio a otro con expresividad- Y créeme, después de las malas rachas, siempre hay un rayo de Sol que te alumbra y te abre un camino que no habías visto al principio, pero que estaba allí, y tú estabas destinada a pasar por él, lo único que tenías que hacer era no perder la esperanza... Es lo que he aprendido con tu marido.- Terminó su relato, nostálgica.

Un brillo de celos se asomó por los ojos de Chi-Chi, pero luego se acordó de con quién hablaba, para Bulma Goku era un hermano, aunque la pelinegra siempre la consideró una amenaza y alguien muy inferior a ella en belleza –aunque todos sabían que Bulma destacaba más en eso-, siempre supo eso, así que le dedicó una sonrisa verdadera y se rió por lo bajo. –Goku puede ser un verdadero imbécil, pero la verdad es un gran amigo...- Luego dio un suspiro, resignada, bajando la cabeza y borrando su sonrisa. Bulma se dio cuenta de ello.

-Chi-Chi... mi olfato en temas del amor está oliendo algo, y es infalible- Bromeó- Tienes algún problema con Goku, ¿cierto?

Chi-Chi miró sorprendida a la mujer sentada a su lado; desde luego tenía un don para estas cosas. –Bueno, pues la verdad... Sí- Admitió tímida.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy infalible en esto!- Dijo marcando con sus dedos la v de victoria. Luego vio a la pelinegra deprimida a su lado, y su cara se volvió seria; ella también tenía problemas, y muy gordos, en su casa, por lo tanto la comprendía a la perfección. La verdad, dudaba que fuera tan horrible como las palabras que le había dicho Vegeta, pues la pelea era con Goku y con lo infantil que es no puede ser nada serio, pero debía ser importante para que Chi-Chi pusiera esa cara tristona- Chi... Yo también he tenido una pelea con Vegeta, la verdad es que son muy frecuentes, me siento en un túnel sin salida, maltratada psicológicamente por alguien a quien yo amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero que no me respeta a mí ni tiene en cuenta a su hijo. Lo que quiero decir con esto es... Que te comprendo, y que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, te desahogarás y seguro te sentirás mejor... Y te lo prometo, seré una tumba.- Mantuvo su vista en el frente durante todo el discurso, entristecida y con la voz débil, pero al final cambió de humor, levantando la mano al final para dar a entender que era una promesa.

La pelinegra miró a su compañera de viajes sonriendo otra vez, la verdad es que valoraba mucho que alguien se preocupara por lo que siente, desde que tenía memoria se tenía callados sus sentimientos, solo hablando consigo misma de ellos. Podía aparentar ser una mujer de fuerte carácter y bruta, pero como cada mujer, tiene sus sentimientos escondidos... Y necesitaba compartirlos.

-Pues, verás...- De repente los sonidos de unas pisadas y el gruñido de un animal las alarmó, seguido de la caída de unos árboles cercanos a ellas: un dinosaurio de unos 4 metros de altura estaba en frente de ellas, mirándolas amenazante. Ellas también le miraban a él, con una estúpida sonrisa gravada en la cara y los ojos muy abiertos. Pasaron los segundos, y nadie se movió.

-Quédate quieta, a lo mejor no nos ha visto y...- Empezó a susurrar Bulma, pero un fuerte gruñido proveniente del dinosaurio la cortó.

-¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!- Chilló Chi-Chi antes de levantarse y salir corriendo a toda prisa. Bulma, al ver que se quedaba sola, la siguió no sin menos prisa.

El dinosaurio las perseguía, y ellas debido a la adrenalina corrían a una velocidad bestial. Pero ellas no estaban acostumbradas a correr por un bosque lleno de árboles y demás, esquivando. En cambio, el dinosaurio no tenía ningún problema con ello, ya que por donde pasaba derrumbaba todo lo que se le ponía por delante.

-¡NO DEBERÍA HABER VENIDO CONTIGO!

-¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE QUEJARTE!?

Corrieron y corrieron, sin mirar atrás, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los dientes apretados. Lo único que se oía en la selva donde estaban era el eco de sus gritos y los golpes de los árboles contra el suelo por donde pasaba el dinosaurio, que las seguía implacable sin un ápice de cansancio, mientras que Chi-Chi y Bulma ya no podían con su alma. El cinturón de Chi-Chi se quedó enganchado en una rama arrancándose de su cintura, pero ahora mismo no le importaba nada. Ya no tenían esperanza, serían devoradas por un dinosaurio de otro planeta sin poder hacer nada, ya no había esperanza...

De repente, al dar otro de los muchos pasos que dieron en la huida, no pisaron suelo, y entonces abrieron los ojos. Lo que vieron las dejó anonadadas: tenían frente a ellas un hermoso paisaje de la selva desde mucha altura, una cascada, árboles de diferentes colores...

Pero si lo veían desde altura, eso quiere decir...

-¡PRECIPICIOOOOOO!- Chilló Bulma a los 4 vientos, mientras Chi-Chi se ponía a gritar; la caída sucedió como a cámara lenta, intentando aguantar un poco el equilibrio moviendo los brazos, pero demasiado tarde. Justo en el momento en el que el dinosaurio cerró sus fauces donde se encontraban, ellas cayeron. El cinturón de Bulma fue mordido por el dinosaurio, que se lo tragó en el acto.

La pared era algo inclinada, por lo que actuaba de tobogán para Bulma, que tenía apoyado el trasero en el suelo, y ya le había rasgado la ropa, mientras Chi-Chi caía haciendo volteretas.

-¡NO-DEB-ERÍA-HABER-VENIDO-CONTIGO!

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

-¡NUNCA!

Volvieron a cerrar los ojos por el polvo levantado por su descenso, hasta que sintieron que no tocaban suelo, o pared, o lo que sea. A partir de ese tramo ya no estaba inclinado, sino vertical, y caían sin apoyo... Pero chocaron con algo. Las dos cayeron de forma ridícula en un saliente del precipicio, una roca plana que salía horizontalmente de allí. Fueron abriendo los ojos, adoloridas y resoplando, y un poco perdidas.

-Pero, ¿qué...?- la peliazul no terminó la pregunta, las dos se quedaron mirando asombradas lo que tenían delante, una vista espectacular desde mucha altura de un trozo del planeta, que sin duda era muy hermoso. Lo observaron maravilladas, árboles de muchos colores, una increíble y gigantesca cascada con un gran lago en medio de un claro. Luego pensaron... ¿Cómo bajaremos de aquí?

Volvieron a poner la cara de terror con una sonrisa forzada y ojos abiertos, y giraron poco a poco la cabeza. Era un saliente del precipicio sin salida. Pero cuando miraron detrás de ellas, vieron una cueva, oscura y tenebrosa, una entrada abierta en la montaña, con su entrada protegida por unas columnas de piedra hechas por la misma naturaleza, parecía ser la única salida.

Bulma se levantó y se acarició en un intento de calmar el dolor su trasero, el cual había bajado rozando el suelo. Por suerte no le había perforado del todo los pantalones que tenía debajo de su traje de ''astronauta'' que se había puesto después de despegar. Miró a la cueva, pestañeando, y luego para arriba. Al parecer el dinosaurio no pensaba seguirlas... Desde luego una decisión inteligente. Sintiéndose más tonta que un bicho de selva, Bulma se puso en frente de la cueva y frunció completamente el ceño, y dio un paso hacia ella. Chi-Chi, que observaba todos sus movimientos desde el suelo, se alarmó.

-¿P-Pero qué haces?- Preguntó sorprendida por la acción de su compañera.

- Es la única salida... A no ser que queramos quedarnos en un precipicio hasta morir, tenemos que entrar. Y si morimos dentro, lo haremos de una manera más honorable que muriendo aquí sin intentar anda, como cobardes- Sentenció resuelta Bulma, aunque muerta de miedo por dentro. Por muy valiente que fuera, eso la superaba, y ya sentía que había superado el límite de acciones peligrosas y/o suicidas de hoy. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, y no sería muy prudente poner nerviosa a Chi-Chi demostrando sus miedos así que... Dio otro paso.

-¿Vienes?

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, sentándose con las piernas y brazos cruzados – Ya he visto que no sale nada bueno de seguirte, no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Bulma se encogió de hombros –Como quieras.- Se fue internando en la cueva, paso a paso, sin prisa. Chi-Chi la miró con pánico de quedarse sola.

-¡E-Espera! ¡He cambiado de opinión! ¡Prefiero morir con valentía! ¡No me dejes!

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Bueno... pues ya está! después de tanto tiempo... La verdad, ya lo tenía hecho desde hace tiempo, pero estaba indecisa de como podría afectar todo lo que pasa aquí con lo siguiente de la historia. la verdad, de la historia solo tengo claro el final, voy improvisando su desarrollo para que llegue al punto que quiero. El siguiente lo subiré dentro de poco, prometido. Adiós!

Agradezco mucho los reviews :)


	7. supervivencia

CAPÍTULO 6:

SUPERVIVENCIA.

El eco de sus pasos retumbaba por todo el lugar, igual que las gotas de agua que caían del techo. Se estaban alejando de la entrada, por lo que la luz que entraba desde allí dejaba de alumbrarles el camino haciéndolas andar a tientas en medio de una oscuridad total. Chi-Chi estaba encogida detrás de Bulma, temblando, mientras ella andaba con una falsa seguridad.

-¿D-Donde v-vamos?- Musitó la pelinegra temblando, aunque no de frío. Esa cueva, pese a todo, estaba seca y bastante cálida.

-¿De verdad crees que lo sé?- Respondió con burla.

- ¡NO TE RÍAS!- Gritó Chi-Chi estirando los brazos con los puños cerrados, tocando algo. De repente, algo iluminó el camino con una luz azulada, causándolas tal sorpresa que se cayeron para atrás.

-Pero, ¿Qué...?- Se quedaron mirando a la enorme planta que lucía en frente de ellas, alumbrando todo su alrededor, dejando ver un montón de plantas parecidas en tamaño, pero de diferente forma.

-Increíble...- Susurró emocionada Bulma viendo el espectáculo ante ella. Se levantó de un salto y fue a trote hacia otra planta, y la tocó.

-¡Bulma, no hagas...!- Bulma tocó la planta, y ésta se iluminó con una luz roja, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sonrió. Se comenzó a reír, impresionada por el espectáculo, y se puso a tocas todas las plantas con la emoción de una niña.-¡Para de una maldita vez!

-¡Nunca!- Repitió lo que dijo antes Chi-Chi con burla. Corrió hacia el frente tocando todas las plantas que se le ponían en su camino, todo estaba alumbrado con luces de colores fluorescentes de diversos colores. Chi-Chi se levantó cuando la planta que tocó se apagó, y con miedo de quedarse sola en la oscuridad siguió a Bulma.

-¡Si sigues así no tardaremos nada en morir!

-¡Si hiciéramos lo que tú propones estaríamos en ese saliente de roca!

-¡No, estaríamos en casa calentitas!

Bulma dejó ahí la conversación. Siguieron corriendo hacia el interior de la cueva, mirando de un lado a otro fascinadas. Una luz al final del túnel las alarmó. Dejaron de correr y anduvieron titubeantes hacia allí.

-Vaya...- Fue lo único que pudo musitar Bulma ante el espectáculo ante ellas. Por un agujero en el techo entraba la luz solar, que iluminaba una preciosa cascada con algunos peces pequeños, el agua era increíblemente clara y limpia. Por su orilla no crecía nada, pero algo más lejos había más de las plantas iluminadoras que estaban por el camino. Pese a ello, no se fijaron en nada, solo corrieron hacia el agua y bebieron hasta saciar la sed.

-Pero... ¿Tú no habías bebido en el río?- La miró desconfiada Bulma.

-Mira ''Bul'', Pese a vivir en una montaña, no somos cavernícolas. Nunca bebería de un agua tan asquerosa.

-¡Me has timado!

-Eso por los sustos que me has hecho pasar- Resolvió felizmente con las manos en la cintura, de rodillas en el suelo.

Bulma la miró mal, apretando los dientes. Y después, rápidamente la dio un empujón no interceptado por la pelinegra, que la hizo caerse de cabeza al lago que formaba la cascada. El agua en seguida cogió un color pardusco, debido al barro que tenía encima Chi-Chi.

Bulma rió, mientras Chi-Chi sacaba la cabeza para respirar, empapada. En un movimiento rápido, cogió el pie de Bulma y la arrastró al agua, que se volvió aún más marrón.

-¡Jajajajajaj!

Bulma la miró de una manera psicópata y se lanzó sobre ella. Así pasaron el rato, hasta acabar tumbadas en la orilla de roca boca arriba, respirando agitadamente. De repente, pensaron el algo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó en un susurro Chi-Chi, sin moverse.

-No... No lo sé- Reconoció Bulma.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?- Se levantó bruscamente, Bulma no se movió. –Estamos en una cueva sin poder salir...- Se cayó al ver otra salida de la que no se habían percatado antes. La peliazul siguió el rumbo de su mirada, y descubrió otro conducto que salía de la cueva, aparte del que llegaba al precipicio.

-Ya sé que hacer- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Chi-Chi la miró con terror.

-¿...no estarás pensando en...? – Preguntó con miedo.

-Por ahora no- Dijo suponiendo que iba a preguntar. – Este sitio está muy bien, nos instalaremos aquí. Intentaré arreglar la nave, aunque parece una misión imposible, pero es nuestra única salida. Además, podemos comer pescado y de tus provisiones- Dirigió la mirada hacia el lago.

-Y también de las tu...-Miró al cinturón de Bulma, pero éste no estaba- ¿...?

-Sí, antes se me a caído por el precipicio.-Resolvió sus dudas con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Pero no importa porque tenemos el tu...- Miró a Chi-Chi, no llevaba el cinturón. Su expresión cambió.

-No... Puede ser.- Susurraron, para después suspirar y mirarse entre ellas, sin expresión alguna, pero con miedo en la mirada.

No tenían nave, ni comida, ni armas, solo las dos semillas senzu colgadas del cuello, el machete y la cápsula de las cosas de los hijos de Chi-Chi, las cosas de Bulma que también se había colgado al cuello, y unas ganas locas de volver a casa.

(...)

La selva estaba tranquila, cuando una sombra cruzó a gran velocidad, entre los árboles, en silencio. Se cabello azul, que llegaba a la altura de los hombros, ondeaba al viento, y la lanza en la mano estaba preparada para ser lanzada. En décimas de segundo, la peliazul saltó sobre una rama de árbol, y de ella saltó encima de su presa, un dinosaurio de buen tamaño; el pobre estaba tumbado hecho un ovillo, y cuando abrió los ojos, era demasiado tarde. La lanza le había atravesado de una punta a otra, matándolo instantáneamente. La chica sonrió ladinamente, el flequillo le tapaba la cara; su ropa, unos pantalones verdes, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta gris oscuro, estaban hechas jirones, y todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de barro. Se irguió poco a poco frente a su presa, y partió su lanza por la mitad, y después se la puso en una bolsa hecha de pieles a su espalda. Sacó un machete, y troceó al animal sin miedo a mancharse de sangre, y después lo envolvió en una tela y se lo cargó a la espalda. Se fue por donde había venido a velocidad parecida a antes, desapareciendo entre la espesura.

Chi-Chi se giró al oír unos pasos entrar a la cueva _de la cascada_, como habían bautizado a aquel lugar que encontraron el día que llegaron al planeta, 3 meses atrás. Ahora, ella tenía en pelo cogido en una coleta baja, bastante desordenada, con la ropa hecha también jirones, que constaba de uno de sus trajes modificado para que fuera más cómodo para correr y cazar. Estaba limpia, se acababa de bañar en el lago. Se encontraba haciendo fuego con dos piedras, arrodillada. Se levantó al ver a Bulma llegar con el saco a la espalda, y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal el día?

Bulma dejó el saco en el suelo, y también sonrió amistosamente –Nada mal, he conseguido comida para todo el día.- Dicho esto, se pusieron a cocinar, y luego a comer, en silencio y con gran apetito.

3 meses habían pasado desde el accidente de la nave y la caída a ese planeta. Después de 1 mes intentando reparar la nave, se resignaron a que nunca podrían salir de aquella selva gigante, y cuando se dieron cuenta, no les importó mucho. En su interior ya hacía bastante que no tenían esperanza. Claro que no se lo tomaron bien, pero no podían hacer nada; estar allí les había vuelto fuertes, tenían que serlo para sobrevivir. Se instalaron en la cueva que encontraron el primer día de estancia allí, resultó que había una salida al exterior que, después de encontrarla, utilizaron para buscar comida, que era para lo único que salían. Su confianza entre la una y la otra había crecido considerablemente, pero no habían vuelto a hablar de sus sentimientos, ni de las peleas con sus maridos. Eran temas dolorosos que no querían recordar.

Ahora, la cueva estaba decorada con pieles, por las paredes y por el suelo. También había un montón de huesos apilados de los animales que habían devorado. En la pared, pintados con sangre de animal, estaban contados los días que llevaban allí con palos, como si fueran presos, que de alguna forma lo eran.

Bulma era la que se solía encargar de la caza, Chi-Chi no le gustó mucho la idea de salir de allí desde el principio, y aunque a Bulma tampoco, y los primeros días se alimentaron de peces del lago, la necesidad y la terquedad de la pelinegra la obligó a salir de caza. Cuando volvió, después de conseguir a su primera presa, estaba completamente destrozada, y muy cansada.

A partir de ahí, se fue volviendo fuerte, era mucho más rápida, más ágil. Estaba cerca del nivel de Chi-Chi, es más, la superaba.

Diseñó una lanza compuesta por dos piezas, para que no abultara tanto, y que se juntaban para formar la lanza entera. Se adjudicó el machete que Chi-Chi y cada día regresaba con comida suficiente, aunque hubo malas rachas, y tuvieron que volver al pescado alguna que otra vez.

Después de tanta caminata, descubrió que habían aterrizado en una isla de ese planeta, y que era más o menos el doble que la Tierra.

Las dos estaban más delgadas, e inusualmente parecían más jóvenes con el paso del tiempo, parecía que habían vuelto a los 30, eso las extrañó al principio, pero luego les dio igual, de todas maneras allí no importaba mucho la apariencia.

Después de comer y guardar bien las sobras, Bulma limpió sus instrumentos de caza y luego se bañó, solo quitándose la chaqueta.

Se tiró de cabeza, se sacudió el barro y luego nadó un rato, mientras Chi-Chi usaba la sangre del animal para escribir un día más en la pared. La peliazul, ya limpia, salió y cogió el peine, se desenredó el pelo y se secó un poco con la piel de uno de los tantos animales que habían devorado. Miró a su compañera de viaje, y la vio ensimismada mirando la pared, con gesto triste.

-¿Tú crees... Que conseguiremos salir de aquí?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero Bulma lo oyó de todas maneras. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

- No tengo forma de saberlo... Pero te prometo que lo conseguiremos.- Dijo seriamente, mirando también la pared, donde las líneas que significaban días se habían amontonado. Chi-Chi sacudió la cabeza, y volvió en sí.

- ¿Y de verdad crees que te voy a hacer caso? ¡Por tu culpa y solo por tu culpa estamos atrapadas en un planeta desconocido! – Gruñó.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Que yo sepa no te obligué a venir! ¡Fuiste tú la que no confió en Goku para traer a tus hijos a salvo!- Respondió.

Y así comenzó otra de las muchas luchas verbales que tenían. Su forma de ser no había cambiado en nada.

En medio de insultos, frases ingeniosas y gritos, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión que las hizo callarse. Se quedaron quietas, sin saber qué hacer o qué había sido eso. Miraron a todos lados, hasta que oyeron el eco de unos pasos corriendo por el camino a la cueva donde estaban. Asustadas, dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, les bajó sudor frío por la frente. Bulma reaccionó.

-¡Escóndete, rápido! –Ordenó mientras guardaba la ropa encapsulándola y guardándola en el bolsillo. A Chi-Chi lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue empezar a correr por el camino que se dirigía al precipicio, por el cual entraron a la cueva 3 meses atrás. El camino hacia fuera era por donde se oían los pasos y las voces, por lo que solo podían escapar por ahí. Bulma se puso la chaqueta y echó a correr tras su nueva amiga, de manera silenciosa para que no la oyeran.

Los extraños llegaron a la cueva, y se sorprendieron. Parecía que alguien había estado viviendo ahí. Las pieles, los dibujos en la pared, los huesos de animales, las huellas en las zonas con arena, etc.

Miraron de un lado a otro, buscando muestras de vida. Eran unos soldados con pistolas de ki a la espalda, con casco y una armadura plateada, con un símbolo extraño dibujado a la espalda. Eran unos 30, y entonces entró el último, con una capa azul acompañando el atuendo que era como el que llevaban los demás, era una especie de rinoceronte a dos patas, de color azulado, y con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Dijo tranquilamente, y mortalmente serio, lo que causaba aún más terror.

-P-Paa... rece que alguien ha estado viviendo aquí se-señor- Se atrevió a decir un soldado nervioso.

El otro, que parecía ser el jefe, no respondió. Solo gruñó, y después miró de reojo el camino por el que se habían ido las mujeres unos segundos atrás. Caminó sin ninguna prisa hacia allí, los soldados le miraron extrañados y luego se fijaron bien. Había dos kis en esa dirección. Se dispusieron a seguir a su jefe, pero él los detuvo.

-Quedaos aquí e ir llevándoos el agua.-Ordenó secamente sin girar a verlos, pero sin dudas los soldados se pusieron a meter en grandes cubos agua del lago, y llevándosela fuera.

Bulma y Chi-Chi, mientras tanto, se encontraban escondidas detrás de una planta _de luz_, como habían bautizado a las plantas que se iluminaban al tacto. Esperaban, en la más absoluta oscuridad, rezando por sus vidas, que no las encontraran. No oían nada, solo las gotas de agua que caían del techo al suelo, cuando la planta de detrás de ellas se iluminó. Las dos se miraron acusadoramente la una a la otra, pensando que la otra era la que la había tocado, pero un carraspeo les hizo cambiar su expresión a una de completo terror, y fueron mirando para arriba lentamente. Un rinoceronte a dos patas con armadura y que medía 2 metros y medio era el causante de que la planta se iluminara. Se quedaron así, en segundos que parecían horas, procesando la información.

¿Qué... Tal?- Susurró Bulma con voz aguda y con una sonrisa fingida en la cara.

El rinoceronte las siguió mirando seriamente, sin responder, después de unos segundos estiró sus manos hacia ellas. Se asustaron e intentaron huir, pero era demasiado tarde. Las agarró del cuello y se las llevó a rastras con los demás soldados. Patalearon y gritaron, pero no le hacían absolutamente nada. Sin duda, era fuerte.

Llegaron otra vez a la cascada, y todos los soldados pararon de trabajar para mirarlas. Todos cambiaron su mirada a una de deseo, incomodándolas y asustándolas más. Pero una sola mirada asesina del ''hombre'' que las sujetaba hizo tensarse a todos y seguir con lo suyo. Siguió caminando, por la abertura que daba al exterior, con las dos mujeres incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna sujetas bien fuerte del cuello, sin llegar a ahogarlas, pero sin duda ejerciendo presión suficiente para hacerlas mucho daño, clavando sus garras en la suave piel de las terrícolas. Salieron al exterior.

Miraron a todos lados, sorprendidas y más asustadas, a ser posible. Había bastantes naves esparcidas, y muchos más soldados que en el interior de la cueva, todos con la misma vestimenta, de diferente físico y planeta cada uno. Las miradas lujuriosas no tardaron en dirigirse a las bellas damas, y esta vez nadie les detuvo de mirarlas cuanto querían. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Chi-Chi le mojaban completamente las mejillas, pero sin hacer ruido alguno. Sin embargo, Bulma no pensaba darles el placer de que observaran su miedo. Hace tres meses atrás tenía que soportar el daño emocional que le causaba un príncipe sin reino al que amaba locamente, y tragarse sus lágrimas, estaba acostumbrada a no llorar en público. Además, había estado en muchas ocasiones en peligro de muerte, y aunque no estuvieran los chicos para salvarla, lo conseguiría. Claro que sí, ella era Bulma Brief...

Interrogó al enemigo con la mirada. Al parecer, estaban transportando unos barriles llenos del agua procedente del lago donde estaban asentadas. Tragó profundo. ¿Qué pasaba con esa agua? Un tirón por parte del rinoceronte la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Tú- La llamó con una voz fría y profunda, que congelaba el alma- Estabais asentadas en aquella cueva, ¿Me equivoco?

-N...No...- Respondió con un hilo de voz, ¿Por qué se dirigía solo a ella, y no a Chi-Chi? Respondió sus dudas con una sola mirada. Chi-Chi estaba completamente ida, seguía caminando, pero su expresión no cambiaba, sus mejillas completamente mojadas por las lágrimas que salían incesablemente de sus ojos. Sin duda, no estaba acostumbrada a vivir riesgos. Era una persona muy sedentaria y con vida tranquila... Bulma se empezó a sentir mal por haberla traído consigo utilizando ese sucio truco de que lo hiciera por sus hijos. Pero ya pensaría en eso luego. Ahora tenía a un hombre mitad bestia dirigiéndose a ella y no era muy recomendable enfadarlo.

-¿Habéis bebido el agua?- Cambió su pregunta sin dejar de mirarla, lo que la incomodó.

-S...Sí- No paraba de tartamudear, rayos, estaba demostrando que la amilanaba... ¡No podía mostrar temor! Levantó la cabeza, y le miró fijamente, tan fijamente como lo hacía el a ella. Al parecer se sorprendió, al menos por un segundo pudo ver el cambio de expresión en su rostro inmutable, para luego volver a la normalidad. - ¿Qué pasa con esa agua?

Él torció la boca y entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, no contestó. Dirigió la mirada al frente, dejándola con la duda pendiente. No, eso no se lo hacía nadie, ni siquiera un mercenario espacial que la podía matar sin mover un dedo y que le sacaba tres cabezas...

-¡Qué tiene esa agua!- Insistió, empezaba a asustarse. Él volvió a dirigir su mirada de águila hacia ella, y sonrió de lado.

-Eres brava, mujer. Eso me gusta. Te has ganado mi respeto, pero eso no va a cambiar ni un ápice tu cruento destino. Sin embargo, te lo contaré... De todas maneras, no vivirás para contarlo- No sabía si sentirse alagada por haberse ganado el respeto de alguien millones de veces más fuerte que ella, o asustarse por sus palabras. Por ahora se centraría en sentir lo primero, y escuchar la respuesta del rinoceronte. –Esta agua... Tiene poderes.

-¿Poderes?- repitió Bulma incrédula. La mirada asesina que recibió por parte de la bestia la hizo callarse de inmediato, entendiendo que tenía que dejar de hablar.

.-Tiene poderes rejuvenecedores.- La peliazul abrió los ojos completamente, y lo entendió todo. Chi-Chi y ella se habían quitado unos 10 años de encima después de pasar 3 meses encerradas en aquel planeta. Siguió escuchando, interesada. –Es por ello que venimos aquí a recogerla cada 5 meses desde que el _jefe supremo_ se enteró de esta cualidad.

-¿Jefe supremo? ¿No eres tú?

El rinoceronte rió, divertido- Claro que no, yo apenas soy importante. Si yo muriera, no cambiaría nada. Yo soy uno de los comandantes de Dant, y este a su vez trabaja para otro ser, que trabaja para otro... No estoy muy seguro de cuántos puestos hay por encima del mío, pero te puedo asegurar que no son pocos.- Su mirada seguía fija al frente, una nave empezaba a aparecer delante de ellos. Bulma lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, y muy atenta.

-Y... ¿Quién es el supremo?

-El supremo es el jefe de los jefes, el destinado a dominar el universo. Tiene millones y millones de guerreros derramando sangre en su honor, y muchísimos planetas bajo sus órdenes. Sin embargo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta su nombre. Nadie sabe su apariencia, solo un grupo muy cerrado de personas cercanas a él... Sin embargo, luchamos en su honor, y obedecemos a ciegas cualquier orden que diga. Tener en contra a tal personaje es firmar tu sentencia de muerte. De todas maneras, nadie puede hacerlo.

-¿...Qué quieres decir con eso?

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa –Cualquier ser lo suficientemente fuerte para molestarle siquiera está encerrado. Los seres más poderosos del mundo están atrapados como perros en unas celdas que se encuentran en un planeta llamado Örok, muy lejos de aquí, al que se le llama el planeta _prisión_, por el simple hecho de que es prácticamente imposible escapar de él, está increíblemente controlado. Y si alguien consiguiera escapar de allí, seguiría sin poder hacer nada...

Bulma salió de su asombro cuando dejó de hablar -¿Cómo estáis tan seguros?- Inquirió mosqueada. Bulma había dado otro paso, ya sabía donde se encontraba su hijo y los demás, pero las noticias que le estaban dando eran de todo menos buenas.

-Por el simple hecho de que tardaría demasiado. Años. Y en ese planeta el tiempo no pasa igual. Para lo que aquí es un año, allí apenas pasan días. Cuando saliera, el poder de el _jefe supremo_ habría aumentado por encima de la media de todos los guerreros habidos y por haber, y lo más probable es que el universo ya estuviera en sus manos. Por eso eligieron ese planeta como prisión. –Concluyó.- Te he contado muchas cosas, pero lo he hecho como si fuera tu último deseo antes de morir. No tendrás oportunidad de propagar por ahí información confidencial.

Bulma miró hacia otro lado, molesta y asustada. Supuso que ya no le contaría más. Pese a ello, se había enterado de más cosas de las que pensó, y todo gracias a él; sabía donde tenían preso a su hijo, era un comienzo. Un GRAN COMIENZO. Sonrió, pese a saber el destino que les habían fijado a ella a y la pelinegra, pensaba cambiar las cosas. No por nada era la GRAN BULMA BRIEF...


End file.
